Safe
by Squeegee Beckinhime
Summary: After a tragic accident, Jess is left in Lorelai's care. How will he find it living with the Gilmore Girls?
1. The Tradgedy

**Safe**

Ok, so imagine if Jess had come to stars Hollow sooner. Say ten years sooner. He wasn't such an angry teenager and he liked living in Stars Hollow with Luke. He and Rory never dated and they had grown up more like brother and sister. What if he and Lorelai, although had their differences at times, got along and she was like a mother to him; How would things turn out when tragedy strikes?

**Chapter One**

"Oh come on, it was way better" Rory told her mother. "No, the second was better" Lorelai explained to her. After the bickering had stopped they both looked up long enough to realise that Jess was standing in front of them waiting to take their order.

"Finally" he mumbled. "Sorry?" Lorelai asked. He sighed and said "Luke is out of town with Nicole and I'm here on my own and Ceaser is on a go slow and the diner is packed and you two are taking forever to order", he huffed at the end of his speech.

Lorelai looked at him and said "would you like some help?" He shook his head and said "No, if Luke found out he'd kill me". Lorelai smiled and said "No he won't, he won't mind, you look like you're about to explode or pass out, neither of which I wanna see happen; at least let me and Rory help with the early morning rush".

He thought for a second and said "what's it gonna cost me?" Lorelai smiled and said "unlimited coffee for the rest of the week and I don't have to pay". He scoffed and said "you don't pay any way". She just stared up at him. "Fine" he mumbled.

Her and Rory both got up and started to help around the diner, while Jess took orders, Rory cleaned the used tables and Lorelai was washing up.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Jess stomped over to it and picked it up. "Luke's" he answered. "Hello, is a Mr Jess Mariano there?" Jess wondered who would be asking for him, it was the summer holidays so it wasn't the school and he had spoken to his mother only a few nights ago.

"Yeah this is he" he answered still curious. "I'm calling from Hartford Memorial Hospital. Is Luke Danes your uncle?" Jess stood there and suddenly felt cold. "Yeah he is; is something wrong" he asked.

"I'm afraid your uncle has been in a car accident, would you be able to come to the hospital". Jess began to shake slightly. "Is he ok" he asked. "Please if you could come to the hospital, we would be able to explain then". "Just tell me now, is he ok?" he shouted. Everyone in the diner looked over at him and wondered what was going on.

Lorelai and Rory walked over to him. "Um, I'm afraid your uncle was killed, his injuries were too severe". Jess suddenly felt sick. His legs felt numb and he fell to the floor dropping the phone next to him. He slowly began to rock backwards and forwards, something he used to do as a child if he was hurt or upset. Rory knew this and it worried her when she suddenly saw him drop and begin to move like that.

She immediately went and kneeled next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly but he didn't look up at her.

Lorelai picked up the phone and said "Hello, who is this?". The women on the phone explained what had happened. Lorelai put the phone down and began to cry immediately.

Rory stood up and said "mom, what's wrong"? Lorelai looked at her and mumbled "Luke, he was in an accident, he didn't make it" Rory grabbed onto her mother and sobbed onto her shoulder. They both bent down on their knees and hugged Jess who just sat there staring in front of him, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Without any thought he put his head on Lorelai's shoulder and began to sob into it. She grabbed him and hugged him tight. She could feel him shaking in the hug. It was at that moment that she realised everyone in the diner was watching.

"Um, I have some bad news" Lorelai managed to say as she stood up. "Luke, he, he was in an accident" everyone in the diner gasped. "He, he, he died earlier tonight". At hearing her announce it and hearing again that Luke was gone Rory and Jess squeezed each other harder and sobbed some more.

Lorelai asked everyone to leave and went and sat back down by her daughter and the distraught boy in her arms. After a while she said "Come on, your both coming home with me". They got ready and headed over to the Gilmore house.

As they were walking over, Taylor came out of Dose's and over to the group. "Is is true Lorelai, is Luke...?" he was cut off as Jess spun around and threw up the water he had drunk earlier.

Rory stood over Jess rubbing his back as he wretched, his empty stomach cramping every time he did. Lorelai went over to him and did the same as Rory. She looked at Taylor and said "yes it's true, I'm sorry but we have to go, I have to get the kids home". He nodded and they set off again keeping a close eye on Jess.

When they arrived at the crap shack, Lorelai walked in first, she guided both the teenagers to the couch where she sat them down and just hugged them. Jess, who was normally his rebellious self, didn't fight anything Lorelai or Rory did. He accepted their hugs and freely cried in front of them. Both new that obviously they were closer to him then they thought.

Lorelai sat in the middle of the teenagers on the couch, both resting their heads on her shoulders they all fell asleep.

After a while Rory woke up, she sat up and stretched. Lorelai woke up soon after and told Rory to wait for her in the kitchen. She gently laid a still asleep Jess down and covered him with a blanket. She stroked his face and went to meet her daughter in the kitchen.

"Hey" Rory said greeting her mother with a big hug. Lorelai sighed and sat at the kitchen table with her daughter. Both sat in silence for a while. "Where is Jess gonna go?" Rory asked. Lorelai looked at her and said "I don't know".

The next morning, Lorelai woke up early and went downstairs. Jess was still snuggled up on the couch sound asleep. She walked into Rory's room and gently woke her up. "Hey, you ok sweets?" she asked her daughter. Rory nodded but then shook her head. She looked down and said "Luke was like a dad to me mom, when dad wasn't here Luke always was, I feel like I've lost my father". Lorelai hugged her daughter and tried to fight the tears.

Jess began to stir on the couch. He sat up and stretched and looked around for either of the Gilmore's. He got up and went to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water then went back into the front room. Rory and Lorelai appeared in the front room shortly after and sat next to Jess on the couch.

As they sat there in silence, the phone rang and made them all jump. Lorelai got up and went to answer the phone while Jess laid his head on Rory's shoulder.

"Hello" Lorelai answered. "Hello is this Ms Lorelai Gilmore?" she paused for a minute and said "yes", she waited and the voice said "hello I'm Mr Doil; I was Mr Danes' attorney, I'm very sorry to hear of your loss". She stood there wondering why he was calling. He continued "I was wondering if you could come by my office later today, there is something in Mr Danes' will that I need to discuss with you?" She paused and said "um, ok".

She went into the front room after and looked at the two teenagers. "Hey guys, I need to go out for a bit, I want you both to stay here as to avoid everyone out there ok". They both nodded and she got ready to leave.

While she was gone Rory and Jess just laid in each other's laps hugging and sleeping mostly.

Lorelai walked into the big building she was asked to go to and went to the main desk. "Um, hi, I have an appointment with Mr Doil". The receptionist told her what floor he was on and sent her up.

She knocked on his door and went in. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore" she said. He shook her hand and sat her down. "Ok Ms Gilmore, I understand that Mr Danes had custody of his nephew, a Mr Jess Mariano, is that correct" Lorelai nodded. "Ok well it seems that when Mr Danes signed custody papers for Mr Mariano, it stated that Mr Mariano was not to go back to his mother; a Ms Elizabeth Danes due to neglect" Lorelai nodded again trying to get where he was going.

"Well Mr Danes was asked to put a name forward so that in the event of an accident or this unfortunate event, Mr Mariano would have a secure place to live and not become a ward of the state" she nodded again. "Mr Danes has put your name down as the soul carer of Mr Mariano". She stared at him blankly and said "What, oh, um, okay". He looked at her and said "you are under no obligation to say yes, you can refuse if you would like it's all up to you?" Again she nodded.

She looked at him and said "Could I have a minute?" she smiled faintly. He nodded and she stepped outside to clear her head and think straight. She sat down and thought about what she was going to do.

Immediately she got out her cell phone and called Rory. "Hello" Rory answered. "Ahh, Rory, it's me, I need to talk to you about something". Rory agreed to listen. "Ok, so this lawyer of Luke's called me this morning and asked to see me so I came and he has just told me that Luke put my name down to be the sole carer of Jess if he were to, 'ya no' and now Luke has, 'ya no', and that means that Jess is mine, if I refuse to take him in then he becomes like, an orphan, what should I do?".

Rory took a moment to process it all and said "Why don't you talk to Jess, I mean it's up to him really, what if he doesn't wanna stay with us?". Lorelai agreed and asked her daughter to put Jess on the phone.

"Hello" he answered almost a whisper, he had obviously been crying again, "Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Lorelai asked. "I feel numb" he said. It broke Lorelai's heart, she never got on with him but when he was not being stubborn and rude he was a great kid.

"Aww sweetie, look, I have to ask you something ok, and I need you to not jump to conclusions or put your defensive walls up, I just want a straight answer, ok?", "Ok" he said.

"Ok, Luke has written on your custody forms that if anything were to happen to him and seeing as you can't go back to your mom that I become your soul carer. Now, if you don't want to then you become a ward of the state, but it's up to you hunny, if you want to go then it's your choice but if you decide to stay with me and Rory you won't regret it. I promise." She waited for a response, eventually he mumbled "Do you want me to stay? I mean if I do I have to live in your house, and I'm not a morning person and I leave books everywhere" he said.

Lorelai smiled slightly and said "Well I guess I have to get used to books everywhere then". They both smiled.

She walked back into the office, plonked herself in the chair and said "I'll take him" she smiled as did Mr Doil. She signed the forms and walked out happy considering.

She walked into the Gilmore now Gilmore/Mariano house and went straight to the kitchen to get herself some coffee. Jess walked in and over to her. "You ok sweets?" she asked. He nodded and then said "Lorelai, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything" She looked kind of shocked. "Ya no kid, when you first came to Stars Hollow, I gotta admit, I wasn't keen on you, but what can I say, in the last few years you grew on me" she smiled and he went slightly red.

All of a sudden, Jess looked pale and said "My mom, I forgot to call my mom", Lorelai grabbed his shoulders and said "I already did, she was sad, but unfortunately she wasn't sad enough to come back, she isn't coming to Stars Hollow".

Jess felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He knew his mom was a low form of human life but not this low. He nodded slightly then dropped himself onto a kitchen chair. Lorelai sat next to him and said "I really don't wanna ask this, but, did Luke ever mention, um, like, burial/cremation to you?" she looked nervous as she waited for his reply.

"He said he wanted to be buried next to his dad, it's a double plot so they can be buried side by side" he explained. She nodded. "Ok, well you go and sit with Rory, I'm um, gonna start making plans ok". He nodded, gave a weak smile and went and sat next to Rory who immediately pulled him into a hug.

She smiled slightly at the sight but it soon dropped when she realised what she now had to do, plan a funeral for one of her closest friends.

After a long day, Lorelai walked into the front room to find the teens sprawled out on the couch watching and old black and white movie. She tapped Rory on the legs to move them and she sat in-between them.

"I'm hungry" Lorelai said. "Me too" Jess answered. "Me three" Rory added. "Let's go to Lu..." Lorelai started then realised what she was saying. Both teens looked at the floor. She felt awkward.

"How about Sandeep's"? Rory asked. Jess and Lorelai scrunched their noses. "No, the smell will be in here for days" Lorelai said. "Chinese?" she asked. Both teens nodded. "Oh wait, we can't" Lorelai gasped. Both teenagers looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Why not"? Jess asked. Lorelai then added "Because out there, there are people, people of Stars Hollow". Jess looked at her then at Rory and said "I'm up for a walk if you two are; I don't wanna go out by myself".

They both nodded and smiled. They got ready and headed over to Al's. On the way there they were not ambushed by anybody so they were hoping that it would be the same on the way home.

On the way back they were in the middle of a conversation when Jess suddenly got pulled to one side.

When Rory and Lorelai turned they found Jess being hugged to death my Miss Patty. He eventually wriggled free from her clutches and went and stood behind the Gilmore Girls.

"Such a tragedy" Patty stated. Then she looked over at Jess and said "Oh hunny, were gonna miss you around here" Rory looked confused at her sudden outburst. "Oh Jess isn't going anywhere Patty, he's staying here" she smiled. Patty looked at her shocked.

"Oh, but who will look after him now that...?" Lorelai cut in, "Me, I have custody of him now Patty, he is going to live with me and Rory". Patty nodded slightly "But, what about his mother, I'm sure she would...?", with that last comment Jess spoke up and said "Lorelai is my mother now, I always kinda thought of her as one before only now it's legal" he said smiling. Rory smiled too. "Yeah" Lorelai agreed "He's like the son I never had but always wanted". Patty nodded again shocked, her chin nearly touching the floor.

"Well, we better be going food is getting cold" Rory said. They all said goodbye and began to walk. Jess kept quiet, embarrassed that he spoke his feelings aloud, however Rory and Lorelai were over joyed at his comment. Lorelai felt kind of honoured that he thought of her in that way.

They reached the house and stumbled in. They headed to the kitchen and began to serve the food. After dishing it up they headed into the front room and chose a movie to watch. Lorelai watched the film from behind a cushion as it scared her. Rory began to drift asleep on one side of the couch and Jess was already out like a light on the other.

After the movie Lorelai walked Rory to her room and said, "Tomorrow we need to clean up the guest room so Jess can have it as a bedroom". Rory nodded and plonked herself into bed falling straight to sleep.

Lorelai got a blanket and went back into the front room where she covered Jess up. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. As she walked away she heard him mumble "thank you mom". She walked up the stairs with a beaming smile.

The next day had gone quick; all three of them worked hard at clearing out the spare room and decided how to decorate it for it to be Jess's room. It was nearly seven and they headed downstairs to decide what to have for dinner.

All of a sudden the phone rang. They wondered who it could be seeing as they were all there and they only ever used to call each other.

"Hello" Lorelai answered. "Lorelai, where are you, your father and I are waiting for you and Rory?" Lorelai covered the mouth piece with her hand and said "Oh my God, it's Friday. We missed dinner with the grandparents". Rory looked shocked for a second but then, once she thought about it, she honestly didn't care and after a second Lorelai realised she didn't either.

"Sorry mom" there was silence. "Is that all you have to say. Where are you, are you sick, is Rory?" Emily asked. "No" Lorelai answered quietly. "Well then why arnt you here?" her mother asked loudly. "Because, we couldn't make it tonight mom"!

Emily was quiet at her end until she said "So, what's the reason that you're not here?" Lorelai walked into the kitchen and said "Because...because our friend Luke was in an accident mom". Emily was still quiet. "He died mom, that's why we're not there, and Jess needs us". Emily suddenly yelled "Jess, you didn't come to dinner because of the hoodlum, the boy that broke your daughter's wrist. I thought you were better than that Lorelai". Lorelai began to get angrier by the second when all of a sudden she exploded.

"How dare you, Luke was our friend mom, he was like a father to Jess and he was like a father to Rory, he was one of my closest friends and now he's gone. I'm not going to let you make me feel bad for not coming to dinner when were all grieving. His funeral is next Tuesday, so you will still see us all next Friday ok". _Silence_; Lorelai just huffed at her mother's ignorance.

"What do you mean all of you, you do mean just you and Rory don't you?" Emily asked. Lorelai took a deep breath and said "No, Jess is coming also, he, he is staying with me and Rory". Emily snickered and said "for how long?". Lorelai answered with a smile "Indefinitely, he's moving in with us".

Lorelai swore she could feel the phone heat up from her mother's rage searing down the phone. "Are you insane Lorelai, you can't just let some boy, especially that boy live in your house. I forbid it". Lorelai giggled a little and replied "Well, sorry mom but he isn't going anywhere and just to fill you in with all the details, he is also now a member of the family, I have sole custody of him so technically that kinda makes him my son, so yes, all of us, all three of us will see you next Friday". With that she hung up the phone.

Jess and Rory stood there shocked at what they had heard. Rory walked over to her mother and patted her on the back. "Well done, you finally stuck up to her" she said. Lorelai smiled and looked over at Jess who looked like he was about to cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked walking over to him. He looked at her and Rory and said "It's just, I grew up without a father but Luke became one to me, and I grew up without a mother and now..." he paused for a second. "... I feel like I have one of those too, no one's ever stuck up for me like that, except Luke". He looked at the floor, his cheeks reddening. All of a sudden, he was pulled into a hug by Lorelai. Rory looked at her mother and said "So, do I technically have a brother now?" she asked smiling.

Lorelai let go of Jess and said "that's up to Jess". Rory reddened also and blushed slightly. "So, does it?" Rory asked Jess. "Um, if you want"! He replied. Rory beamed and said "I have the perfect family; I have a mother a brother and Luke, who was my father".

They all stood in a circle and stared at each other. Jess looked at Rory and said "Does that mean I have to call Lorelai mom now?" Rory giggled. "Oh um...only if you want to Jess" Lorelai said, "but whether you like it or not, I'm calling you son". She smiled at him.

It went quiet and Jess still hadn't answered the question. They stood and decided what they wanted for dinner and got ready to go and get it. As they were leaving, Lorelai moaned that her legs were hurting and she started dragging her feet. Rory was waiting outside and Jess was heading to the door when he looked back and said "C'mon mom, keep up" he smiled as he went to meet Rory. Lorelai smiled too as that comment had just answered her question.

They got to Sandeep's and began to order there food. They were sitting at a table when Lane came running in. She immediately went over to Rory and hugged her best friend. "Aghh, are you ok?" she asked. Rory nodded sadly but looked up at her mother and her new brother and smiled and said "I will be". Lane left after a short while and headed home before Ms Kim got back from the store.

They collected there food and walked back to the crap shack. They sat on the sofa in silence. "Hey you guys, can I ask you something?" Jess said. Both the Gilmore's looked at him and nodded.

"Will you come with me tomorrow, to, to the diner, I need to start packing my things and I don't want to, ya no, go on my own?". Lorelai put an arm around his shoulders and answered "Of course".

After finishing their food they all headed to bed.

It was Saturday morning and all of them sat in the kitchen. While Lorelai filled the coffee pot, Rory sat still half asleep at the table with Jess next to her who was asleep leaning on the table. Rory woke him up and laughed at his hair that was sticking up all over the place.

"Leave me alone" he said as she giggled with their mother.

"And there I thought you loved me" he said yawning. "We do grasshopper, we do" Lorelai said handing them a cup of coffee each.

They got dressed and ready and began to head over to the diner. On the way, the town's people stood and stared and whispered as they walked through the town square toward the diner. They stayed close to each other. As Lorelai walked hugging Rory, Rory held Jess's hand.

They got to the diner and Jess unlocked the door. They all walked in and just stood there, realising that they had not been there since the night they found out about Luke.

Jess stood there and couldn't help but cry a little, but he wasn't alone. Rory and Lorelai did the same.

They headed upstairs to the apartment only to cry more. They stood there and looked around at all of Luke's things. Jess took a deep breath and walked over to his closet. He got out his bag and packed some clothes and books. Lorelai and Rory found some bags and started to help pack some things as well.

After collecting enough clothes for a good few days, they headed back downstairs. As they stood there, they noticed faces peering through the windows looking in at them, town's people whispering amongst each other.

Jess sighed. He really didn't need this, none of them did. "Come on kids, keep your chins up, I'll do all the talking, you just do the walking" she turned to look at them. "Yes mom" they both said in unison.

They all took a deep breath and headed outside. Lorelai got the keys from Jess and locked the door. "Come on kids" she said as they began to walk.

"Um, Lorelai, can I have a word with you please?" a voice called out. She stopped as did the teenagers. "Is something wrong Taylor?" she asked. "There is a rumour going round that you have, 'taken in', that young man" he said pointing to Jess.

She nodded and said "Yes, do you have a problem with that?". He looked at her and said "I just hope you know what you are doing"!

She bit her tongue and said "Yes Taylor I do, is there anything else?". He shook his head. She nodded and began to walk again the two teenagers following close behind.

Jess began to feel agitated at all of the people staring. He breathed in deep to try and maintain his composure. Lorelai saw this and linked her arm through his; Rory did the same on the other side. Within a few seconds, he had calmed drastically.

They got back to the house and dumped all of the bags in the passage way. They descended into the kitchen where Rory began to make coffee. Jess sunk into a chair and said "there never gonna be ok with this are they?" He looked up at Lorelai and Rory with pleading eyes.

Rory walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We don't need them, we have each other, and that's all we need". She kissed his head then went back to making coffee. "She does make a good point sweetie; don't worry about what they think. Their just gonna have to get used to it" Jess nodded in agreement.

"So, have you decided what colour you want your bedroom to be?" Lorelai asked Jess. He looked at her and said "I was thinking, blue". She nodded and said "typical boy, wanting blue" Rory laughed.

After drinking their coffee, they decided to go shopping to get the paint and tools they need to re-decorate Jess's new bedroom.

In the car Rory sat in the back with Jess making a list of what they needed. "So, four cans of blue paint, paint brushes, rollers, paint thinner, trays" Jess nodded at all of them. "Is there anything else we need?" she asked him.

"I don't think so but if we see something at the store we need we can just add it to the list". All three nodded together.

After an exhausting day of picking the right shade of blue, they returned to the crap shack. "I can't believe it took you forty five minutes to choose a colour" Rory said dumping bags onto the floor. Jess sighed and said "It was not forty five minutes it was ten, you just thought it was longer because you were hungry and couldn't wait". She giggled and said "Oh yeah, I remember now".

Lorelai threw herself on the couch and stretched out. "Oh fruit loins" she called. Both teenagers entered the front room. "Yes?" they said in unison. "Be good children and go buy your mommy some food please. All that shopping has made me hungry". Rory looked at Jess and Jess looked at Rory.

"But we ate while we were out. We ate like, an hour ago" Rory stated. Lorelai looked up at her from the couch in mock seriousness "Your point being?" she said.

"Nothing" Rory sighed. "So what are we having tonight?" Lorelai hummed for a bit then shouted "Pizza". She handed Jess some money and told them what she wanted.

They decided to go and collect the pizza in order to get away from their crazy mother. They left giggling at her.

They were walking down Peach when all of a sudden they heard someone shout.

"RORY!" the two teens heard being shouted from across the street. They both turned and saw Dean walking towards them. "Hi Dean" Rory said confused as to why he was shouting. "Is that all you have to say to me, what's this I hear that, that jerk is staying with you and your mom?"

Rory got angry at his angriness. How dare he get annoyed at her! It was none of his business anyway, they had broken up 3 weeks before when she realised she didn't love him anymore.

"One, it was me and my mom's decision not yours, two, it's none of your business and three, he is not a jerk. He's my brother" Jess was surprised by her sudden outburst. She never got angry. Rory grabbed Jess's hand and said "C'mon Jess, we have to get pizza for mom before she kills us both for letting her starve" she emphasized the word mom.

Dean stood there gobsmacked. He didn't know what to say so instead of saying anything he turned around and sulked back to Dose's.

Rory and Jess arrived home about twenty minutes later to find Lorelai still lying on the sofa. "Ughh, thank God. I thought you two were taking your time on purpose just to spite me" she said. "Thought?" Jess questioned his mother, Rory smacked his arm playfully. Lorelai scowled at them.

_An hour or two after demolishing the pizza_

"I'm bored" Rory said. Jess nodded in agreement. "What should we do" he asked. They sat for a minute thinking until Lorelai said "Movie night; with lots of sweets to drown our sorrows. We should pick a sad movie cos I think a good cry would suit us all. Something that would really pull on the heart strings ya no?"

They all kept quiet because deep down they knew she had a point. They hadn't really wallowed yet and a sad movie and junk food might just do the trick.

"So what movie should we get?" Rory asked. "Jess, what makes you cry?" Lorelai asked him. He sat there for a moment to think. "I don't know? I've never really watched a movie thats made me cry" he said.

This would take extra thinking on the girl's part; they had to choose a film that would make a boy, not just any boy though, a rebellious, hoodlum boy break down and cry his heart out.

"Titanic" Lorelai said. "Nope, no good; I like the idea of Leo Dicaprio freezing to death and being lost at sea forever" he stated. Both girls smacked either side of his arm. He laughed at them.

"Ooh ooh, Romeo and Juliet" Rory said. "Now even though Leo Dicaprio is in it and he dies just like in Titanic, it will still make you cry because you will feel bad for Juliet and the love that tore them apart" Rory said triumphantly.

Lorelai and Jess sat and thought about it for a second. "Your right" their mother said. She got up and shouted "Off to the video store".

They were inside looking at other video's waiting for Kirk to find Romeo and Juliet for them when Jess saw a movie and picked it up smiling. "Almost Famous" Lorelai said aloud. "Is it any good?" she asked him. "It's my favourite movie of all time" he said a smile on his face.

Lorelai said nothing but kept a mental note of it. They walked over to the till a little while later and Lorelai handed over her video store rental card. Kirk took it and added the movie to her account. "Here is your card and here is your movie, enjoy and have a nice night" he said.

They left the shop and began to head over to Dose's. They were walking quietly until Rory stuck her arm out in front of her mother and Jess and said "Wait" holding her mother and brother back. "Me and Jess should wait outside". Lorelai looked at them both and said "Why, what did you do?" Jess looked at her innocently and said "For once, I did nothing, I'm innocent".

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "So, if Jess did nothing then why shouldn't you both come with me?" she asked. Rory hesitated for a moment but cracked. "Because of Dean" she mumbled.

"Dean?" Lorelai questioned, "Why?"; Rory looked at her mother and said "Because, earlier on when me and Jess went to get pizza, Dean yelled from across the street then he came over to us and said that Jess was a jerk and that he was mad that me and you had taken him in and that he wasn't happy about any of it, he looked really mad" she finished and took a deep breath.

Lorelai stood there for a second then said "Right, c'mon" she turned linking their arms "We go in as a family and we stick together as one, if we can stand up to my mother then we can stand up to the bag boy". Jess smiled at her use of his term 'bag boy'.

As they walked in they quickly scanned the surrounding area for any site of Dean but he was not in sight. Rory picked up a basket and they began to descend down the sweets aisle. "Ok, gummy bears, strawberry laces, marshmallows, fizzy sticks, chocolate drops, cookie dough, chocolate hearts" Lorelai named each content as she picked it up and dropped it in the basket.

"Ughh" Rory huffed at the heaviness of the filled up basket. "Here, let me take it" Jess said as he took it from Rory with ease. "Huh, look mom; a nice strong boy to carry our basket when us weak girls...cant" Rory said smiling. Lorelai turned and added "Finally". Jess snickered.

"Ok, salty chips, chip sauce, mallomars, cheesy chips, kettle chips and red vines" she turned to look at the teenagers and said "anything else you can think of?". Jess laughed and said "I think you just bought the entire store" Rory laughed with him.

"Wrong" Lorelai said, "We haven't bought anything yet until you go and struggle to lift that heavy basket onto the counter. He looked at her and said "I won't struggle, it's not heavy".

He then felt something enter the basket that nearly pulled his arm from the socket. "Sodaaa" Lorelai smiled. Now he knew why she had said he would struggle.

They got to the check out and were all laughing with one another until something hit the counter with a bang. They stopped to look at the counter where a sign now sat saying _'Position Closed'._

They then looked up to see a red faced Dean staring at them. They wanted to avoid confrontation so they all turned and began to walk to another check out. This however made Dean angrier.

He ran out from behind the counted and went up behind them. "Lorelai, could I speak to you a minute?" he said practically growling. Lorelai gave the kids a nod to go ahead and pay while she went to talk to Dean.

"What do you want Dean?" she asked him. He looked at her then at Jess then at her again. "I just can't believe that your letting that jerk live with you, he is such a bad influence, he's going to end up getting Rory into trouble".

Lorelai sighed and said "So this is about Rory?"

He stood there quiet for a moment then replied "Well yeah, I care about her and I don't wanna see her get hurt by that jerk". Lorelai stood up tall and mothering instincts took over.

"Ok first of all, stop calling Jess a jerk because he isn't one. And second of all, you and Rory have been apart for three weeks, nearly four, you need to move on and stop worrying about her or its going to drive you crazy. Jess is living with us and he is a part of the family, he is a son to me and a brother to Rory and if you can't deal with that then just stay away".

She turned on her heal and walked back over to the kids. "Is everything ok mom?" Rory asked. "Yeah, it is now" she said smiling.

_Later that night_

"Jess, hand me a tissue" Lorelai said. He leant over and picked up the box. Lorelai took a few as did Rory then he set the box down and got some for himself. They all sat there, tears streaming down their faces. At first they were crying about the tragedy that was Romeo and Juliet but then they found themselves crying over something more. The film had ended a good twenty minutes ago and yet still they sat crying.

It was nearly midnight and all three of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Jess woke up and looked around trying to remember what had happened before they fell asleep. He looked at the floor and saw all the tissues; he then remembered what they had been doing. He stood up slowly and went into Rory's room and got a blanket off of her bed.

He went back into the living room and covered his mother and sister up. He turned around ready to go up the stairs to his room. Just as he got to the first step he turned around and whispered "I love you guy's". He then turned and headed up for the night.

Rory woke the next morning and felt the pain in her back from where she had slept sitting up all night. She turned to wake her mother and get some coffee.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and sat next to her daughter. She looked at her and smiled. "So, how's your back?" she asked. Rory just frowned and replied "achy". Lorelai smiled then said "Well, we gotta start painting Jess's room, and you know how much I love to paint". Rory just made a moaning noise and rested her head on the table.

"C'mon, you know painting waits for no man...or woman, now go and wake up your brother". Rory looked at her huffed "Fine, I will, but only because you can't be bothered". Lorelai giggled at Rory's morning temper as her daughter stomped off to go and wake Jess.

Rory made it up the stairs, _barely_, and stood outside Jess's room. She banged on the door but heard nothing. She sighed and opened the door and stood staring at her brother.

"Get up, we have to decorate your room" she said gruffly. Still there was no movement. "Get out of bed, mom wants to start decorating" she said louder. This time there was movement but not the movement she wanted.

Instead of getting up, Jess moaned slightly and put his head under his pillow. She stood and examined him for a second then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

She backed out slowly and went into the bathroom. Picking up the hair rinsing jug, she filled it with cold water. She slowly sneaked back into his room where she saw that Jess still lay with his head under his pillow.

Just as she raised the jug to splash him with the water, he picked the pillow up off of his face and said "don't even think about throwing that on me". As he spoke she jumped and nearly dropped the water on herself. She screamed slightly as it scared her and she scowled at him.

He laughed aloud making her more annoyed. She slowly arched her arm and chucked the freezing water all over his top half. He yelled in shock for a split second then just sat there letting the cold water drip down his face and shoulders.

She looked at him and said "I told you to get up". She turned and headed for the stairs, now she was awake and she was in a good mood.

Jess came down ten minutes later in dry clothes. He walked into the kitchen and stared at Rory. "You're mean in the morning" he said still slightly shocked at her morning attitude. She just smiled slightly and said "Like I said, I told you to get up".

Lorelai walked in from getting the post and said "what's going on?" Rory just took a big sip of coffee. Jess turned to look at his mother and said "she soaked me, in freezing cold water, at eight thirty in the morning". Lorelai turned to look at her daughter who was hiding behind her huge cup.

"You soaked your brother with freezing cold water?" she asked. Rory looked down and nodded slightly. "Reason?" she asked. Rory mumbled "Because I told him to get up and he wouldn't".

Lorelai laughed for a second then said "Rory, you mustn't do that so early in the morning...especially with no ice cubes in the water". Jess huffed and smiled at his mother's lack of discipline and went to get himself coffee.

_Later that day_

They stood in the door way staring at their mother, both slightly scared. "Get your paint and get your rollers..." Lorelai stopped when she saw them both standing there. "What are you doing?" Rory asked her mother.

Lorelai looked mock hurt and said "I'm singing while I paint, see 'grab your paint and..." "STOP" the two teens yelled. Lorelai scowled at them, "well, come in, get a roller and start rolling" she said.

Jess frowned at his mother's non making sense comment.

_After a few hours_

"Ha, were done, how does it look?" Lorelai asked. "I like it" Rory said. They both turned to look at Jess. He looked back at them. "I don't like the colour" he said sighing. Both girls stood there with a _'are you serious'_ expression on their faces. He then began to laugh saying "I'm joking, I love it". Rory sighed and Lorelai smiled.

"I'm hungry" Rory said nudging her mother's shoulder. "Rory's hungry" Lorelai said nudging Jess's arm. There was silence until Jess huffed and said "What's in the freezer?" Rory looked at her mother. "Ummmmm...nothing" Lorelai said with a smile. "Well then I guess we should go to the store and get something" Rory said helping her mother stand up.

"So, how are you two?" Lorelai asked the kids as they walked down the street. They just mumbled slightly. "Come on, you can tell mommy" she answered. They just kept their heads down. "Jess, do you have a black suit?" Rory asked him. He shook his head. "I'm not wearing a suit" he said.

Lorelai looked at him as did Rory. He looked at them and said "Luke hated suits, I'm wearing something more...Luke" he stated. "Meaning...?" Rory asked.

"Meaning, on Tuesday, I'm wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and a baseball cap". Rory smiled slightly. "Wow, what better way to honour Luke" Lorelai said with a smile. "I think we should all do that" Lorelai said. "Mom, wont that be a bit much, the whole town wearing plaid?" Rory stated.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean the town, just us; we were closer to Luke so it will be our thing. Is that ok Jess?" Lorelai asked. With a tear in his eye, he nodded. Rory linked her arm through his and gave it a light squeeze of comfort.

They got to Dose's and went straight to the frozen foods. "So, what do we fancy?" Lorelai asked. "Jennifer Love Hewitt" Jess said smiling. "Kyle Gallner" Rory smiled too. Lorelai stood there and said "Such funny children I have, now don't tease mommy, should we have, chips and fish pieces, or chips and chicken fingers?"

The teens stood there for a second then in unison said "chips and chicken fingers". Lorelai stood back and said "wow, it's creepy when you do that". They both smiled.

They got to the counter and placed there food on the belt. After walking round with it as it moved they ended up at the till. They all looked up and saw Dean standing there. They said nothing.

"That's $4.13c" Dean mumbled. Jess handed him the money and Dean snatched it from him. Jess chuckled in frustration then walked over to the door. If he stood near Dean any longer he was going to hit him.

"Here's your change" Dean mumbled. "Hey sweets, go with Jess outside for me ok, just help him stay calm and get some air ok". Rory nodded and headed outside with Jess.

"Is there a problem?" Dean asked. "Yes, there is, I told you that if you can't be civil then I don't want you near me or my kids, and here's the thing, I actually thought you were grown up enough to not act like a 2 year old, my how I was wrong. So, as from now, you don't come near me, Rory or Jess do you understand me". Dean just smirked and said "Have a nice night".

Lorelai felt a strange vibe coming from Dean so she just left it there and went outside to the kids. "Mom are you ok, you look kind of pale?" Rory asked. Jess was still breathing deeply trying to calm his nerves.

"I don't want either of you going near Dean from now on, if we need to get something from Dose's we go together, if he starts trouble, you come and get me, understand?". They both nodded.

"What did he say?" Rory asked. "He was just acting weird, I told him I wanted him to stay away from both of you but he just smiled at me, it was creepy" she replied.

Lorelai walked over to Jess and rubbed circles on his back. He was bent over still trying to calm himself. "You ok sweets?" Lorelai asked. "I just, I just wish I knew what his problem was and why he makes me so mad". Lorelai looked sad and said "I know sweetie but I'm so proud of you, the way you handled yourself in there".

Jess nodded slightly before saying "ok, we better go home, I'm getting dizzy from breathing like this". Rory linked his arm and walked with him to make sure he didn't fall over while Lorelai stared through the window at Dean.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :-)<strong>


	2. The Funeral

**Chapter Two**

_Tuesday morning...The funeral_

"Hey sweets, it's time to get up, we need to start getting ready" Lorelai said to a sleeping Rory. She rolled over in her bed and grabbed onto her mother pulling her into a hug.

"Ok, I think we should wake Jess together, he's going to need us both today" Lorelai said. Rory agreed and they both headed up the stairs to get him.

They walked in and found him lying on the bed crying. They both went over to him and lay next to him. Lorelai hugged him close while Rory held onto his shaking hand.

"I...I can't do this, I..." he said tears streaming down his face."Sweetie, none of us want to do this, but we have to. Come on, sit up" with that she helped sit him up.

After drying his eyes, he sat there quiet then all of a sudden he leapt up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. Lorelai and Rory could hear him being sick and knew that he was going to be broken once the day was done.

After being sick a few times though out the morning, Jess got ready and went down stairs to his mother and sister.

Rory and Lorelai were wearing plaid shirts with jeans and boots as was Jess just like Luke did. They even rolled their sleeves like Luke did.

It was 11am in the Gilmore/Mariano house when a knock at the door could be heard. Lorelai went to open it.

"Hello, we are from Campbell's funeral home, we are here to pick up the bereaved". Lorelai nodded and went to get the kids.

"Ok, the cars are here, we need to get moving" she said quietly. The teens just stood slowly not saying a word. They got to the door and saw the car and the hurse with the coffin in the back.

Immediately Lorelai and Rory broke down in tears. They turned to look at Jess who was white. "I'm gonna be sick" he said as he ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Lorelai went to check on him. "Oh hunny" she said walking over to him and kneeling down. "Just let it all out". Jess sat down and looked at her. "I can't do this" he whispered. Lorelai's heart was breaking.

"You are not alone, you have me and you have Rory" he nodded. "We will get through this, I promise". She helped him stand up and got him a drink of water.

After calming down a little, they went back to the door. Rory wasn't crying anymore but was whimpering. They shut the door behind them and made their way to the car.

Jess kept his eyes on the ground, not once looking over at the hurse.

They got in and bunched together in a tight hug. The car followed the hurse. Jess kept his gaze at his feet, he couldn't look up.

They arrived at the church and Jess immediately got out and ran to the gutter where he was sick again. Lorelai and Rory ran over to him.

Town's people stared and whispered amongst themselves at what they saw, Jess being sick and what they were wearing. Jess wiped the sweat from his head and stood up slowly; he took some deep breaths to try and steady him-self. _How was he going to manage this he thought_?

"Ok, come on" he said. They walked slowly into the church, past the people gawking at them, ignoring the comments they heard being said.

They took their seats and waited for the ceremony to start. The priest asked them to rise as the Paul Bearers carried in Luke's coffin. It was at this point that nearly everyone in the town burst into tears.

Jess felt him-self needing to vomit again but couldn't move, the feeling of _'this is really happening'_ shadowing over him.

Rory held her mother's hand and cried softly as she saw the man she considered her father being placed at the front of the church.

Lorelai kept a straight face trying not to cry and to be strong for her kids.

_After the ceremony_

They followed the Paul Bearers out of the church. Jess went around the corner feeling like he was going to be sick again, while Rory sobbed in her mother's arms and Lorelai sobbed back in her daughters.

"When you're ready, we will proceed to the cemetery" a driver said. Lorelai nodded and took Rory by the hand to go and get Jess.

He walked back with them back to the car and got in silent. None of them said a word throughout the forty minute drive.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the priest finished as they lowered the coffin into the ground. All three stood near the grave crying so hard they could barely breathe.

Ms Patty headed over to them after the burial and told them that they were holding a wake at her dance studio for Luke.

Lorelai looked up at her and said "Thanks Patty but I'm going to take the kids home. They're both so exhausted. Jess has been throwing up all day and Rory has cried more than she ever has before and I need a rest too. Just tell everyone I said thank you for coming". Patty nodded and headed over to the rest of the town's people to spread the 'news'.

"Ok my babies, let's get you home" she said to them both.

_Later at the crap shack_

"Did you have a shower?" Lorelai asked Rory. "Yeah, I got in before Jess" she replied.

They sat there quiet. Jess came down the stairs a few minutes after, still wet from his shower and sat with them on the sofa.

"How are you both?" Lorelai asked the children. Rory huffed and Jess just kept quiet. They all sat for a while longer then headed to bed for an early night. God knows they needed it.

The next morning was quiet still. None of them could think of what to say, they were all to wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"I need to get some more clothes and things from the diner. Will you come with me?" Jess asked, breaking the silence.

Lorelai held Rory and Jess's hands and said "were a family arnt we?" Both teens smiled.

They all got ready and took a slow walk over to the diner. As soon as they got inside Jess ran up the stairs. He packed up some more clothes and books, not once looking up at the rest of the apartment. No sooner had he got up there, he was making his way down the stairs and over to his mother and sister.

They left the diner and went to drop off his bag at home. "Hey, I have to go the inn for a bit, I haven't been in a while and I need to sign the pay checks" Lorelai announced.

"Can we come with you?" Rory asked. Lorelai looked up at her with gentle questioning eyes. "I need my mommy and I don't care who knows it" Rory said with a smile. Jess looked at Lorelai and said "I second that".

She pulled them both into a hug and said "Ide love it if you were both there with me, hey, you can even help if you want, ya no, keep busy and things". They both nodded knowing that keeping busy would mean they had less time to think, and with less time to think, the more they didn't think about Luke.

They arrived at the inn and went straight into the kitchen to see Sookie.

"Hey guys, you ok?" Sookie asked hugging them all. Jess who was shocked by her show of affection, embraced the hug. He knew how much Sookie meant to Lorelai and Rory and wanted to feel the same.

"As good as can be" Lorelai answered. "Hey kittens you hungry?" she asked Rory and Jess. Both nodded. She smiled and said "take a seat; I'll whip you summin up".

The week went by quick and tonight was the night they all dreaded. Friday night.

Lorelai and Rory had realised over the past week that Emily had been treating them badly for quite a while and they were going to make a stand and make a point of not taking it anymore.

They all got ready and got into the jeep. Lorelai drove while Jess and Rory sat in the back talking about different books.

They arrived at the Gilmore house and sat there for a while looking at it. "Squeegee Beckinhime", Lorelai announced suddenly.

Both teens looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What?"Jess asked. "Code, it's our code for the night. If either of you feel uncomfortable or want to leave you say the code word and were gone, vice versa ok?"

Both teens nodded liking the plan. They stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. They stood for some time, none of them wanting to ring the bell.

"Ok, here goes nothing" Lorelai said as she pressed the door bell. Almost immediately, a maid opened the door and let them all in. She took their coats and told them that Emily and Richard were in the living room.

"Let's go" Lorelai said enthusiastically. They walked into the living room to find Emily and Richard staring at them with a look of bewilderment on their faces.

"What?" Lorelai asked slightly creeped out at their expressions. Richard was the first to speak. "You were being serious; we thought it was another one of your not so funny jokes". Lorelai took a deep breath to keep calm.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. Mom, dad, this is Jess". Emily turned her nose up and said "we know, he broke Rory's wrist remember, it's hard to forget Lorelai".

Rory looked at Jess who had his 'run away' expression. She noticed it instantly and linked his arm, she looked at her grandmother and said "actually, the car broke my wrist not Jess and we'd love to stand here all night and talk but me and Jess and mom went jogging and now our feet hurt so were sitting down now ok!"

Lorelai smiled proudly. She sat next to Rory and whispered "we don't run" Rory smiled back and replied "they don't know that". Jess couldn't help but smile too.

The evening was quiet. They sat at the table, only Lorelai, Rory and Jess spoke. Richard didn't once look up from his plate and Emily was staring straight ahead of her.

"So, your living with my daughter now, where is your mother?" Emily asked Jess coldly. "Mom" Lorelai said loudly. "Don't start ok, I told you about this already on the phone, Jess is staying with us and that's it, nothing you say or do is going to change that".

During pudding, no one spoke at all. Rory felt incredibly uncomfortable. "What are we doing when we get home tonight mom?" Jess asked Lorelai.

All of a sudden the sound of cutlery hitting a bowl was heard. "Mom, your letting him call you mom?" Emily asked disgusted at the idea.

Jess sunk into his chair. Rory looked at her mother waiting to hear her reply. Lorelai put her spoon down and stared directly at her mother. "Yes mom, he does call me mom, because by law, I am, now stop trying to pick a fight and lets all finish our food ok".

Emily sat there after staring at Jess, at every move, every breath he took and he was feeling completely self conscious to even blink.

Eventually after another five minutes of being stared at, Jess looked at Rory and said "Oh Ror, I was at the library other day and I saw Squeegee Beckinhime, she said to say hi".

With that, Lorelai stood up and said "Well, thanks for the meal and pudding but we have to go now, we'll see you next Friday" and they all headed to the door.

Emily ran after them and blocked there only escape. "You're not going anywhere until we have discussed this Lorelai, you took in an unstable child and let him live with you, what of he hurts you and Rory, what then?"

Lorelai looked at her mother, fire red anger in her eyes and said "move away from the door, or ill move you". Emily's face dropped. She backed away from the door and watched them leave with her mouth wide open.

All three of them got into the jeep and sat for a second to try and digest the evening.

"I'm sorry" Jess said out of the blue. Lorelai turned to look at him. "What, why?" she said confused. He looked down at the floor of the car and said "for causing trouble, look maybe this wasn't..." with that Lorelai cut him off.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence mister, never dought your living with us, you're a part of this family and I honestly don't care what my mother thinks, she has always frowned at the choices I make, she frowned upon me having Rory, she frowned upon my job and she frowned upon you but I never let her make me feel bad or doubt what I have done, I'm proud of all my choices and you and Rory are the best ones I have ever made".

She turned back when she saw him smile and started up the engine. They got home and Jess threw himself on the sofa. Rory walked over to him and lifted his legs, laying them on hers; she sat on the sofa with him thinking about the night they had had.

Lorelai walked over to them after hanging her coat and lifted Jess head putting it on her lap.

Jess sighed and looked up at Lorelai. "I'm sorry I made us leave dinner early, I just panicked. I don't know how to control my temper and I could feel myself getting tense and I'm trying so hard not to screw this up".

Lorelai smiled and stroked his face. "What could we possibly do to cheer you up?" Rory asked smiling. Jess looked at her and said "ice cream and a movie".

All three of them smiled and got their coats on to head over to Dose's to get some ice cream. They were walking happily down the street when all of a sudden Jess was grabbed from behind. He was spun round and thrown hard against the wall.

Lorelai turned instantly only to see Dean holding Jess by the throat against the wall. "Get off of him" Lorelai shouted. Jess broke Deans hold and punched him in the face. Dean let go and just stood there panting heavily while whipping blood from his lip. Jess stood for a moment with a look of pure anger then reached for the back of his head. When he brought his hand forward there was blood on it.

"Oh my God, mom" Rory yelled as Lorelai shouted at Dean. "Oh God, let me see your head" she said trying to turn Jess around but he went stiff all of a sudden. She looked at him and panic set in.

He was swaying slightly. "I don't...I don't feel..." and with that he slowly knelt on the ground.

"Rory, go and get help" Rory ran into Doose's and Lorelai rubbed Jess's back. By the time Rory had got back, Dean had run off somewhere. Taylor came out and looked down at the family. "Lord, what happened?"

Lorelai looked up at him and shouted "Dean, Dean is what happened".

_3 Days Later_

Jess sat in the front room wrapped in a blanket sitting cross legged on the sofa. He reached forward slightly and picked up a little bell. He rung it lightly and watched as Lorelai came into the front room. "Yes my little wounded soldier?" Jess smiled and said "can I have a drink and some pain killers? My heads kinda hurting"; Lorelai frowned and said "oh my poor baby" she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the head. She came back after with a glass of water and two paracetamol.

It had been almost a week since the accident and it was once again Friday night. Rory and Lorelai got ready in Lorelai's room while Jess got ready in his. Once they were all beautied up, they headed to the jeep.

"Ok, I got my purse, my phone, my coat and oh here Jess look, I got some pain killers incase your head hurts".

Jess nodded and said "thanks". Rory looked up at her brother and said "so, what does it feel like to get stitches taken out?" Jess smiled slightly and said "not as fun as when they go in". Lorelai smiled.

They arrived at the elder Gilmore's house and got out of the car. Rory rang the door bell and waited for the maid to open the door.

Eventually she did and all three of them walked inside. "Remember the code word?" Lorelai said quietly. Both teens nodded.

"Lorelai, Rory" Richard greeted them as they walked into the living room, "young man" he said looking at Jess slightly less happy to see him. "Jess dad, his name is Jess" Lorelai said. Richard just huffed slightly.

Emily entered the room and walked boldly over to Rory and Lorelai embracing them into a hug. She then walked over to her chair and sat down. Rory looked at her mother and Lorelai looked at her daughter both with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Well, don't just stand there; both of you sit down". Jess sniggered slightly and went to turn around and head for the door but before he could, Lorelai grabbed his arm and pulled him down with her.

Emily gave a dirty look and stood up quickly. "Can I get you girls a drink?" she asked dryly. Lorelai sniggered this time and answered "three cokes please mother". Emily again threw a dirty look.

She walked over to the table with Lorelai and Rory's drink in fine glasses with ice, while Jess's was still in a can and warm.

He picked it up and looked at it for a second then he said "look Ror, you're not the only one who knows I like warm coke in a can, your grandmother does too". Lorelai smiled and Rory answered "No, I thought only I knew, now I can't blackmail you, your secret is out". Jess looked over at her and they both smiled.

Emily sat in her chair giving the wall in front of her death glares.

"Dinner is ready Mrs Gilmore" the maid announced. Lorelai, Rory and Jess got up and headed to the living room. They all took a seat and looked at one another. They weren't stupid, they knew what Emily was up too, trying to faze Jess out but they weren't going to let it happen.

They sat quietly for a while just exchanging worried and annoyed faces. Just as they were about to eat pudding Jess looked at Lorelai and said "my head hurts". Lorelai nodded and went into her bag to get him some pain killers out.

Emily's head shot up as she saw him swallow the tablet and nearly bellowed "are those drugs Lorelai?" Lorelai frowned in complete bewilderment as to where her mother got these ideas from.

"No mom, he has a bad headache he has had it for a while and I bought some pain killers along so if he needed one he could take one, here you wanna read the packet?" she said holding the box up for her to see.

Emily didn't look amused, she simply replied "I was just checking that you and Rory were safe and not around an already unstable enough person who is also taking drugs, that's all".

Lorelai chose to use the code word this week. "Oh kids, I saw Squeegee Beckinhime the other day, she is dying her hair".

With that Rory stood up and threw her napkin onto the table. "Mom I don't feel well, I want to go home...goodnight grandma, grandpa, see you next week. Come on mom, Jess, let's go". Emily couldn't think of anything to say. Rory had never been like that and for once she was at a loss for words.

They sat in silence all the way home until they pulled up in the drive way. "Hey, you ok?" Lorelai asked her daughter. Rory nodded then said "I'm just so sick of this, why can't people just get over it already. We are happy and it's like people are just trying to make us miserable. And grandma, she is so twisted, she is so hell bent at ruining this for us and I'm sorry mom cos she is your mom but I'm not going to sit back and let her do this. I just want us to be happy, god, we deserve to be happy".

After Rory's outburst, Lorelai and Jess just sat quiet, they were so surprised, they had never seen her like this.

To be continued...


	3. Where Do I Belong?

**Chapter 3**

They walked into the house and sat on the sofa. Jess turned slightly to look at Rory. She turned to look at him and said "what?" He smiled and said "You're the best Ror". He leant over and gave her a kiss on the head and a big hug.

Lorelai ran in from the kitchen and sat between them. She turned to look at them both and said "Don't leave mommy outta the hugs". They both smiled and lent into her.

Rory sat up and said "well, I'm going to bed...I want to start regulating my sleeping, school starts soon". Lorelai sat there in shock. "Sweetie, school is weeks away, don't you want to celebrate our victory of escaping the Gilmore house, we managed to use the front door, I used to have to climb down a tree".

Rory thought for a second, smiled then said "You're right, what can we do to celebrate?". Lorelai just smiled.

_Hours Later_

"Wow, look at all this mess" Rory said shocked. "Who would do such a thing?" Lorelai smiled. "Maybe Babette's gnome's snuck in and did it" Jess added.

After staring at the mess a little while longer, they tidied it all up. Later that night they all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Lorelai walked into Rory's room as she got ready for bed and asked how she was. "Mom, I miss Luke. I miss our food from the diner; I miss the Luke specials and the coffee. I just wish he was still alive. Nothing will be the same again". Lorelai felt the same; she knew nothing would be the same again.

"I know sweetie, but we will get through this, I promise. Luke would want us too. Were gonna be ok, me you and Jess, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine".

Rory nodded and leant her head on her mother's shoulder. "Hey mom, I wanted to ask you something" Lorelai asked what it was. "Well, now that Jess is here, will he still go to Stars Hollow High, or will he go to Chilton?" Lorelai sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie, Jess doesn't like school, it's going to be hard enough to get him to go let alone throw him into a school with people who treat you different if you don't drive a porche or have a credit card. Plus, even if he did ever say he wanted to go to Chilton, which I doubt he would, how would I pay for it, I couldn't even pay for you".

Rory let all of this process for a minute and replied "yeah, and I don't think Jess would ever wear a suit jacket and a plaid tie". Both giggled.

Lorelai kissed her daughter goodnight then went upstairs. She walked over to Jess's door.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" she said as she opened his door slightly. He shut his book and sat up. "Yeah, come on in" he replied.

She sat on his bed next to him. "So, how are you doing sweets" she asked. He shrugged and said "ok". She smiled slightly and said "oh don't go all monosyllables with me again, come on, you can talk to me".

He cracked a slight grin and said "I feel like a part of me is missing. Like I said before, growing up, I never had a dad I barely had a mother. Luke was my only true father figure and he was good at it. I know I wasn't easy to look after, I know I can be a pain I just feel like if I let my guard down for even a second I'll get hurt" he looked down and hung his head.

"I miss Luke so much; I wish I had a chance to thank him for everything he'd done for me. He helped me so much while I was raising Rory and beyond that. He was one of a kind" Lorelai said trying to lift his spirits.

He looked up at her and gave her a faint smile. She kissed his cheek then got up to leave. As she got to the door, she turned around and said to him "Hey Jess, if you had the chance to go to Chilton with Rory instead of Stars Hollow High, would you go?" He chuckled for a bit then said "No, never, all the snotty old teachers with their long beards and weird tactics of teaching. I hate school, Chilton is too...posh for a 'New Yorker' like me anyway" he nodded.

She nodded back and said "ok, lights out soon k" and with that she went to her room.

The next morning Rory was up first and she woke in a springy, bubbly mood. She skipped upstairs to her mother's room and jumped on her bed. "Mom, come on, get up, its eight thirty" Lorelai rolled over to face her daughter and said "wooow, someone's happy today". Rory nodded and said "I know, I'm in a good mood and in the mood to shop, so get up, I'm gonna go wake up Jess then we're all going shopping" Lorelai giggled at her daughters chirpiness.

Just as Rory went to leave the room she spun around and said "do boys go shopping?"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh and said "I think they do; as long as we don't make him go in any girly girl shops then I think we'll be ok. Hah, you know what this means, he can grab all the things off the top shelf and do all the carrying" Rory nodded and giggled with her mother.

She got to Jess's room and knocked on the door. "Jess its Rory, can I come in?" she heard him mumble something so she took that as a yes.

She jumped on his bed as she did Lorelai's. "Jess get up, were going shopping". He mumbled something again and rolled over showing his back to her. She repeated herself. "C'mon, get up, were going shopping" she said it a little louder this time.

Jess huffed then said "go away, I need to sleep". She sat with her mouth open, no one tells Rory Gilmore to go away when there is a day of shopping involved.

She stood up, pulled his cover off of him and began to jump on his bed. After doing this for a few minutes she stopped when he hadn't moved, not once.

She then stood over him and said "ok fine, stay in bed, but I hope you know if you don't get up within thirty seconds I will have a jug of water and there will be ice cubes in it this time".

He rolled over and huffed "Fine" he had been beaten. She smiled and skipped off again to go and make coffee.

She was in the kitchen cooking pop-tarts when Lorelai walked in. She went and got herself some coffee and began to look through the mail that Rory had put on the table.

A little while later Jess came down the stairs still looking half asleep. He walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair. He looked at Rory and said "coffee". She handed him a cup and watched as he downed it in one go.

"Wow, what time did you go to bed?" Rory asked him. "Aghh, about three AM, I wanted to finish the book I was reading".

Rory laughed at his shocking commitment and handed him a pop tart. Once they had all eaten, they got in the car and headed to Hartford. They had parked the car and were on their way up the shopping city when Lorelai's phone began to ring.

She told the kids to walk ahead as she held back to answer her phone. "Hello" she said. "Ahh good Lorelai" said a male voice. "Dad?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes Lorelai it is your father. Your mother and I need to discuss something with you of some importance. Can you come to the house today?"

Lorelai huffed a little then said "well...no actually, can't we just talk about it on Friday when we come down".

Richard huffed too, "it's an important situation Lorelai, can you please come to the house today around four o'clock". Lorelai hesitated for a while but she knew unless she said yes, they would keep hassling her.

"Ok dad, I'll be there at four o'clock". Richard ended the phone call and Lorelai sighed at her days plans 'have fun with your kids...then step into hell'.

She caught up the teenagers and stopped them mid conversation. "Ok, so the phone call, it was Richard, he wants me to go to the house at four o'clock for a 'serious' talk". Rory frowned and said "serious talk, about what?" Lorelai shrugged showing that she didn't know.

Lorelai then decided that if they stayed at the shopping mall until three o'clock then they could all leave and go to the house together.

The teenagers agreed and enjoyed a day of messing about and shopping.

Lorelai pulled the jeep up into the driveway of the Gilmore house. All of them got out and headed to the door.

Rory rang the door bell and stepped back nudging her mother in front. A maid came to answer the door and welcomed them all in. She took their coats and escorted them into the living room where Emily sat on her usual chair and Richard stood behind her.

"Hi mom, hi dad, you wanted to see me about something, something that couldn't wait until Friday night". Richard nodded.

"Rory, Jess, we recently bought a new barbeque, its out on the patio, we don't know how to use it; could you go and see if you can start it up for us" Emily said surprisingly polite.

Rory nodded and grabbed Jess arm. Once they were outside Rory said "a new barbeque that needs to be fixed, huh, she wants us out of the way". Jess tapped Rory on the arm then pointed to something on the patio.

"Oh, she really does have a new barbeque" Rory said slightly embarrassed. Jess smiled and helped her unpack all of the various tools they needed to put it together.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Lorelai sat as patient as she could trying to figure out what it was her parents wanted.

"Lorelai, we called you over to discuss a matter with you that we think needs to be discussed" Richard started. Lorelai nodded trying to follow.

"The Gilmore name is a strong name; there are generations of successful Gilmore's. Now, due to your current...choices, the Gilmore name has been threatened".

Lorelai huffed and looked down at her hands. Richard continued "now that you have taken in that young man, you will need help". Lorelai looked up and questioned them. "Help, what help, were fine".

Emily then began "Lorelai, you are going to need support; you are going to need financial help". Lorelai stood up. She looked at her mother and father and said "we don't need anything, were fine".

Emily looked up at Richard. He looked at Lorelai and said "don't be ridiculous, you can't live off of your little wage and feed three people. You defiantly can't afford to send that boy to Chilton"

Again Lorelai said "I have a good job, I practically run the place now, I do not get a little wage I get a good wage and I can support us. Also, Jess isn't going to Chilton, he goes to Stars Hollow High and that's where he's staying"

Richard scoffed. "Lorelai, like I said, the Gilmore name has been threatened. If you want to make sure that the name stays on top and respected, then you will allow your mother and I to pay for Jess's tuition fee for Chilton".

Lorelai shook her head. "No, he is not going to Chilton, besides since when did you start caring about what he does, you don't even call him by his name" she said angrily.

Emily stood up from her chair. "Lorelai, you created this problem and now were helping you fix it. If you don't send that boy to a decent school, your daughters reputation will be ruined as will yours as will your fathers and mine. Send him to Chilton Lorelai"

With that, Emily walked off. Richard just stood there staring at Lorelai.

Rory and Jess had nearly finished putting the barbeque together when their mother appeared in the doorway.

"Come on kids, were going home, we need to talk about something" she said. Rory looked at her mother and said "is everything ok?" Lorelai just sighed and said "I'll tell you everything when we get home ok".

Rory nodded and followed her mother, Jess following Rory.

After a quiet ride back, they arrived at the house and went inside. Lorelai told the kids to take their coats off and to sit in the living room.

Lorelai went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She walked into the living room to see both teens sitting there looking at her with worried faces.

She went and sat on the table in front of them. "Ok, so, the grandparents were moaning that my recent 'actions' have threatened the Gilmore name. Then they started going on about money things but the point is, they have told me that the only way to make things right, is for Jess to go to Chilton"

Jess shook his head and said "no way, I'm not going there". Lorelai nodded and said "I know you don't want to, but, they have already begun paying the tuition fees. They said that if you don't go to Chilton it will affect Rory and me and them".

Jess was getting angrier by the second, who were they too tell him what he had to do.

"Mom, did you say no to them?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded. Lorelai looked at Rory and said "I fought as much as I could but I knew from the start it was a losing battle. The thing is, people will talk about this situation. It will affect us".

Jess still shook his head. "I'm not going there. There not my grandparents; I make fun of people that go to schools like that. Rory is different though, she isn't snobby; and so what if people talk about it, it will be forgotten in a few weeks" he said believing that it would.

Lorelai looked at him and said "sweetie, in their world, nothing is forgotten in a few weeks, they will become outcasts in there snobby friends eye's. Could you maybe just give it a try, for me, and if you really hate it, you can go back to Stars Hollow High".

Jess looked really under pressure; however Rory had developed a sudden bounce. "What are you doing?" Jess asked her.

"If you say yes, then you get to go to school with me, ill finally have someone to talk to that I like and that likes me back" she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen and it warmed his heart to see her like this. Again, he had been beaten.

"Fine" he mumbled. Rory screamed with excitement and jumped on him. Lorelai smiled slightly, she was happy that they would both be going to the same school, but she knew that this isn't what Jess wanted.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Please Review :-)<p>

I am very insecure about my writing so please review x


	4. Exploding Microwaves And All The Rest

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far...i love getting feedback and ideas. xx**_

**_Enjoy this new chapter and hopefully i will have Chapter 5 up in a few days :-)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was Friday night and all three members of the Gilmore/Mariano house were getting ready to go to the grandparents, at least all three of them were supposed to be getting ready.

"Why arnt you dressed?" Lorelai asked Jess as he came into the front room in sweats and a baggy jumper.

Jess answered her honestly "because, if I go, I'll say something I will regret later" he nodded as he sat down.

Rory walked into the front room just as he had sat himself onto the sofa. "Go upstairs and change" she said. He looked at her and chuckled. "I don't think so Ror, I'm not going".

After a five minute debate Jess was upstairs changing. He came back down a little while later and walked straight to the car without saying a word.

It was a quiet drive to the grandparent's house. Lorelai was concentrating on driving in the rain, Rory didn't know what to say to Jess and Jess was angry that he had to go to Chilton and that he had to go to the grandparent's house.

_Later that night_

Jess had hardly touched his dinner; he sat there staring at his plate with a look of anger and sadness on his face. It didn't go un-noticed of course, Lorelai had seen it. When she and Rory had tried talking to him he kept his answers to a one word minimum or a nod of the head.

Emily was of course sitting there thinking about how rude he was being. He didn't care though; he just wanted to go home. He couldn't believe he had to go to Chilton, Chilton of all places.

After desert Emily asked Lorelai when Rory was back at school. "Oh um, she is back in two weeks from Monday".

Emily nodded and said "so Jess, are you looking forward to attending Chilton? It's an amazing school". Jess looked up at her and said sarcastically "oh I can't wait".

Richard then decided to join in. "It's one of the top Ivy League schools in America; they also have one of the biggest libraries too". This caught Jess attention.

"Library" Jess repeated. Richard nodded "yes, it has over three thousand books, that's not including the books for lessons either".

Jess nodded to himself again, maybe Chilton wouldn't be so bad, he would have Rory for a start and as long as he didn't interact with anyone else and they had the library he should be ok...right?

It was Saturday morning and Jess was up early. He couldn't sleep knowing that in a two time, he would be going to a school with people he hates more then he hated his mother, father and Dean Forrester.

Rory was up shortly after and walked into kitchen to find Jess deep in thought. "Hey" she said making him jump slightly. "Hey" he replied less then jolly.

"Oh, Mr grumpy, are you still worried about Chilton?" she asked him. "I'm not worried about it, I just don't want to go; but I know that your grandparents would make this whole situation a whole lot harder if I don't so I will be there first thing Monday morning".

"It's not that bad, honest, just give it a try like mom said, if you really hate it, then you can go back to Stars Hollow High". He nodded then began to talk about the Chilton library.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon and Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen reading a fashion magazine while munching on some marshmallows. Jess walked in and sat on the chair next to her.

"Yes my dear child?" she said not looking up from her magazine. Jess smiled slightly and said "I've been thinking, and I've decided I'll give Chilton a go, Rory's told me some pretty neat stuff and I want to see the library". Lorelai smiled and said "aww hunny, you won't regret it" Jess nodded and said "well I'm not saying ill like it, but I'll give it a try".

It was one week away from starting Chilton. Rory was getting more anxious and Jess was getting quieter as the days went on. Lorelai noticed this and knew that if she didn't do something fast, he might revert back to being rude and careless.

It was a Tuesday night and all three occupants of the house sat on the sofa watching television. Lorelai sat as she listened to Rory's stomach making strange noises. "When was the last time you ate Ror? your stomach sounds like it hasn't been fed since infancy".

Rory giggled and said "I ate some of lasts night's pizza for lunch but I haven't eaten since then, I think these noises are a sign" both girls laughed.

"Jess you hungry?" Lorelai asked him. He sat there not even turning to look at her and shook his head. "Oh come on, you have to eat, if you don't you will get even skinnier and I can't see that happen".

Still he sat and shook his head. Rory knew something big was on his mind. Was it Chilton? No, it couldn't be, he said he was ok with giving it a go.

Rory gave her mother a look which Lorelai recognised instantly. "Ok, I'm gonna go and order dinner" Lorelai said and walked into the kitchen with the phone.

"Ok, what's wrong, you have been in your room all day, you've barely said a word to me and mom all night, something's up, I know it is and don't say nothing cos I will know your lying".

Jess didn't deny that something was wrong. He looked down and mumbled something but Rory couldn't hear. "What" she asked him. He looked up and said "I have to wear a tie". She sat there for a minute and processed what he had said but she couldn't help let out a small giggle.

He looked at her and frowned "it's not funny, I hate wearing ties, I feel like they choke me...and I have to wear trousers, trousers Rory". Rory couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into laughter. Lorelai heard her from the kitchen and came running in.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked. Rory, who was still laughing explained. "He...he...he hasn't been...talking...because...he...he...he has to wear a tie and...Trousers" Rory continued to laugh.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh too. Jess sat there looking at them with utter confusion on his face. "Hey, I thought you too would be on my side" he said.

Lorelai calmed down and said "sweetie, the uniform isn't that bad really, it's just plain black trousers, a white shirt with the tie and a jacket".

Jess still didn't look happy, why did everything have to be so hard he thought quietly to himself.

It was Thursday morning and Lorelai awoke hearing the sounds of arguing and books flying everywhere. She got up and went down stairs to investigate.

She walked down the stairs to find Rory on Jess's back, Rory trying to get the book that Jess was holding away from her. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. Rory who was still struggling replied "we were reading, it got into a debate and now he won't give me my book back".

Lorelai started to smile. "Jess, be nice to your sister and give her, her book back". Jess eventually got tired of carrying Rory's weight and he gave her the book.

"Ha" Rory shouted "I knew I would tire you out eventually". Jess just stood there panting picking up the books that were thrown at him in the tussle.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready for work, will you two be ok without me?" Lorelai asked. They both nodded and Lorelai ran up the stairs.

"Hey, do you wanna go and hang out at the bookstore for a bit?" Jess asked Rory. Rory would never turn down a trip to the bookstore so of course she agreed.

A little while later Lorelai came down the stairs ready for work. "Ok, I'm going now" she said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "I've got my cell and you know the number for the inn so call me if you need anything ok?" both teens nodded.

After Lorelai had gone, Rory and Jess got ready to go out also and headed over to the bookstore. "Oh look, they have a first edition Hemmingway, I wonder why they don't have a first edition of Ayn Rand" Jess said to Rory smiling mischievously.

"Because they are probably in a museum somewhere because they are so good" she answered smiling back. "Oh yeah, there in a museum all right but it's not because there good though". Rory smacked him gently on the arm and said "mean".

After picking out a few books, they went to the counter to pay. "Morning Andrew" Rory said. After totalling it all up and paying, Rory and Jess left the bookstore in search of something to eat.

"How about we go to Dose's and get something to cook at home" Jess said. Rory began to shake her head. "No, no good, mom told us were not to go into Dose's without her". Jess huffed and said "Dean doesn't work there anymore remember, Taylor fired him for what he did to me".

Eventually after a little more persuasion and puppy dog eyes Rory agreed to go in. "Ok, so what do we want for lunch?" Rory asked. "Something quick that doesn't take forever to cook" Jess answered.

"Hmmm, how about microwave burgers?" she asked. Jess nodded and they both went to the check out to pay.

"Rory...Jess" Taylor said as they got to the till. "Hi Taylor" Rory replied. "How have you been, ya know, since the Dean thing?" he asked Jess. Jess bit his tongue and said "fine". Taylor nodded and packed their food for them.

After a short walk home, the teens arrived back at the house and headed for the kitchen to cook there burgers.

While Rory made some coffee, Jess put the burgers on a plate and put them in the microwave. "How long do they take?" Rory asked him. He looked at the instructions and said "two minutes". She nodded and continued to poor coffee.

Rory stood in front of the microwave counting down the last few seconds when all of a sudden the microwave let a weird pinging noise and stopped working.

"What happened?" Jess asked. Rory just shook her head "I don't know, but the ping noise it made sounded like the time I was studying t hard and I heard a ping in my brain and I was convinced it was a tumour".

She turned to look at Jess who stared at her like she was crazy. "What" she asked "it did" she added.

Jess didn't question her, he knew you never question a Gilmore girl, the only thing he did question her about is what they were going to eat.

After a few minutes of thinking Rory made the suggestion that they go to the inn, that way Sookie could cook them something and they got to see Lorelai.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was at the inn, she was in the kitchen talking to Sookie about how the grandparents pressured her into making Jess go to Chilton. "And he agreed to go?" Sookie asked shocked. "Well, he agreed to give it a go" Lorelai added.

Just as Lorelai was about to say something else Michelle walked into the kitchen and walked over to her. "Your children have arrived and your daughter is sitting on my chair" he said to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled as did Sookie. "Bring them in" Lorelai said to Michelle who didn't look very impressed.

"Hey mom, hey Sookie" Rory said as she came in giving them both a hug. "Hey" they both said back in unison. Jess followed Rory and stood behind her. Lorelai noticed that he was quiet and that he had a look on his face like he had something to say but didn't.

"Jess, are you ok?" Lorelai asked. He looked at her and said "mom, me and Rory have to tell you something". Lorelai stood up looking panicked. "What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well" Rory began..."me and Jess were hungry so we went to Dose's to get something to eat. We bought some microwave burgers and took them home" Lorelai nodded the entire time trying to make sense of what her daughter was saying. A little while later...

"And so after all of that, the microwave made a pinging noise then just stopped working" Rory eventually managed to spit out. "Lorelai nodded and said "ok, so it's broken, don't worry it was old anyway, we have a spare one here that I can bring home in the car".

"That's not all" Rory said. Lorelai looked at her daughter puzzled and replied "what there's more?"

Jess looked at his mother and said "after the microwave pinged, I unplugged it as you would do in a mechanical situation" Lorelai nodded again. "But, after I unplugged it, smoke started coming from inside" Lorelai's mouth dropped. "And, well, it kind of...caught fire. Don't worry, we put it out, but it kind of burnt the cupboard above it, and two tea towels got cremated" he added.

Lorelai stood there shocked. "So in the two hours that I have been at work you two have managed to break the microwave and nearly burn the kitchen down?" Both teens nodded. "Oh my God, you really are my children" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, as long as the fire is out and the microwave is out of the house then all is ok" Lorelai reassured them.

The rest of the day went quickly. Rory and Jess decided to stay at the inn and help Lorelai with some jobs she had to get done. After a hard day's work, they all headed to Al's for dinner, then home to recover from the microwave incident.

It was Friday night and Lorelai, Rory and Jess sat in the living room at the elder Gilmore's house.

"So, Rory, Jess, are you looking forward to school on Monday" Emily asked. "Yeah I can't wait" Rory answered. Jess just nodded, Rory and Lorelai knew he wasn't looking forward to it, he didn't want to go and the thought of wearing the uniform made him feel ill.

"So Jess, Rory has told me in the past that you like to read" Richard said to Jess. "Oh, um, yeah, I do" Jess replied feeling slightly awkward, neither Richard nor Emily had ever asked him anything before, except tonight.

"Who is your favourite author?" Richard asked him. Jess didn't need to think, instantly he said "Hemmingway" Richard nodded "I like to read some Hemmingway myself, a fantastic author" he said, Jess nodded in agreement. "I do believe I have a first edition Hemmingway in my study, I'll find it for you and when I do, it's yours".

Jess nearly choked on his water. "No, I couldn't" Jess said trying to reject politely. "Nonsense" Richard began. "I'm always giving Rory my old books, they just sit on the shelves collecting dust, if you have it, at least I know it's being used as it was made to do".

Jess felt awkward, no one had ever given him something like this before. "Thank you Mr Gilmore" he said giving a small nod.

"Please, call me Richard" Richard said to Jess who was still in shock. Rory looked over at Jess and gave him a big smile. Lorelai couldn't help but smile too; maybe Jess would be accepted after all.

It was Sunday night and Rory was getting her bag ready for school while Lorelai took Jess's measurements for his uniform.

"You seriously need to put on some weight kid, your waist is smaller than mine, I cannot believe my son's waist is smaller than mine" Lorelai mumbled to herself.

"Ok I'm all packed and ready to go" Rory said walking out of her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Jess standing awkwardly with his arms stretched out. "You trying to fly?" she asked him smiling.

Jess shook his head and lowered his face trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. "Ok were done, you can put your arms down now" Lorelai said.

Jess lowered his arms and massaged his shoulders trying to get the feeling back into them.

Later that night all three were sat on the couch watching 'Killjoy 2' eating popcorn. Lorelai looked at the clock and said "right its nine now, at ten we all go to bed ok, you two start school tomorrow and I'm back full time at work tomorrow as well so we all need our sleep ok?"

Both teens nodded. "So Jess, are you excited about starting Chilton tomorrow?" Rory asked.

Jess planted one of the biggest fake smiles he had ever done and said "yeah, I am". Jess couldn't help but feel slightly doomed. Tomorrow, he started Chilton...oh boy!

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :-) x<strong>


	5. First Day At Chilton

**Thank you to all those have reviewed so far and those who are following my story! Here is Chapter 5...i hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ((Big Smiles)) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was three A.M on Monday morning and Jess could not sleep. He was prolonging the inevitable, no matter what he did or said he would be starting Chilton in a few hours.

He laid there for a little while longer but eventually tiredness got the better of him. He felt his eyes closing slowly. All of a sudden he heard a long whining beep; he turned to look at his alarm clock and was shocked when he saw that it said six A.M. He had been laying awake all night. He sat up and slammed his fist down on the machine to stop the noise.

He dropped backwards and sighed, he wasn't ready to get up; he wasn't ready to start Chilton. He got out of bed and went to his cupboard to choose something to wear for the day.

Lorelai walked out of her room and banged on Jess's door to make sure he was up on her way past. "Rory are you up?" she shouted from the landing

Rory replied with her groans. Lorelai smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw Rory making coffee. "Oh bless you" Lorelai said as she took a cup from her daughter.

"Is Jess up?" Rory asked her mother. Lorelai nodded as she took a sip of her drink. Jess came down the stairs a little while later dressed and with a bag in his hand. He dropped it onto the floor and practically jumped for the coffee Rory was holding out for him.

"Ok, it's time to go, you ready?" Lorelai said smiling at the kids. Rory nodded and began to head for the car while Jess stood there and looked very uncomfortable.

"Jess, its going be ok, I promise, Rory will be there, you will have your uniform by tomorrow, don't worry, just take a deep breath". Jess did as his mother told him and headed for the car.

"So, this is Chilton" Jess said as Lorelai pulled the car up outside the decrepit building. Rory nodded and got out of the car hoisting her heavy back pack onto her shoulder.

Jess got out too and looked around him, he instantly noticed people staring at him and chatting amongst themselves. He sighed and prepared himself for what would come next...even though he didn't know what that was yet.

"Ok, mommy has to go, be good and if you need me, call me ok" she told them. They both nodded and she kissed them goodbye before getting into the car. Rory took Jess by the arm and said "come on, I'll take you to the admissions office". Jess gave her a faint smile and nodded.

"Mr Mariano?" the scary receptionist called out. Jess looked over at her. "Head Master Charleston will see you now". Jess stood up and followed her to the big door.

He walked inside and saw the man sitting at his desk holding a file in his hand, a thin file. Jess stood at the desk and looked at the man for a second; he looked so familiar.

"Ah, Mr Mariano, please have a seat" the man instructed pointing to a seat next to Jess. He sat down taking a deep breath as he did.

"Right so, your transferring from Starts Hollow High; is that correct?" the older man asked. Jess spoke quietly. "Yes sir".

Head Master Charleston nodded. "Oh dear, it says in your report that your attendance was low" Jess felt really under pressure. "Yes sir it was". Head Master Charleston looked over the rim of his glasses at Jess. "However it also says in your report that when you did attend your grades varied from A to D's" again Jess said "yes sir".

Head Master Charleston closed Jess's file and laid it on his desk. Jess was really starting to feel uncomfortable; he honestly didn't know how he hadn't run away already. Those damn Gilmore Girls, they had changed him but he couldn't help but smile.

Head Master Charleston sat looking at Jess as he began "I'm going to be honest with you Mr Mariano, if we had not already accepted your application to attend Chilton I can assure you we would not have any time in the future. Your attendance is sloppy and your grades are failing. If it were not for Emily and Richard pushing that you attend Chilton then you wouldn't be. I have been informed of all that has happened these past few months but I must warn you, Chilton is a top grade school, we give hard work and expect full effort, as I said to Rory when she first started Chilton is not for everyone and may not be for you".

Jess didn't know what to say, for the second time in months he was lost for words. Head Master Charleston told him that he expected him in full uniform the next day but for now to go to classes.

Jess nodded and left the room. He walked out and took the biggest deep breath he had ever done. He felt that the meeting was almost confrontational.

He wandered the corridors until he came across his English class. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The moment he was dreading had come. All eyes in the classroom were on him, he hated being stared at.

He quickly scanned the room and saw Rory smiling at him; he immediately calmed a little. He saw that she had held the seat next to her for him. He looked over at the teacher who nodded for him to go and sit down.

"Students, we have a new student in the class" Jess sighed, he could feel himself getting slightly angry, he didn't like being exposed to all of these strangers; he felt incredibly vulnerable.

"Would you like to stand up and tell us your name?" the teacher asked. Jess was honest; he looked at the teacher and replied "no thanks". Rory couldn't help but smile when she heard the other people in the class giggle, the teacher however looked shocked.

"It wasn't a request, please stand up and state your name and where your transferring from" the teacher said coldly.

Jess instantly knew he was going to have problems with this teacher. Reluctantly he stood up. "My names Jess and I'm transferring from Stars Hollow High" he said trying not to make any smart remarks.

Paris, who was sitting in the front row, leaned over to Madeline and Louise whispering. Rory disliked Paris, she was always making life hard for her; it was like it was Paris's one goal in life.

Jess who by now had sat down, stared at Rory as she gave him one of her 'you ok?' smiles. He smiled back slightly but was distracted when the teacher came to his desk and put a heavy hard back book on there and an empty exercise book.

He looked at the hard back and frowned at the size, he liked to read but school books...definitely not!

Eventually, after what felt like forever, the lesson had finished. Rory put her books in her bag while Jess still stared at his. "Do they expect us to learn everything in one day?" he asked Rory with a small smirk. She just smiled at him.

They were just heading out of the classroom when Paris stepped in front of them. "So, you're from Farmville too?" she said directing her question to Jess.

He stood there with a confused look on his face. Who was this girl, and why was she talking to him face.

"What" he asked simply. She looked at Rory and said "what, are all the kids in your town so bored that they want to try and take over the school?" Rory was about to walk away but Jess stopped her.

"What is your problem?" he asked Paris. She looked slightly shocked. "My problem is that we don't need any more outsiders coming to this school". Jess sniggered.

"Outsiders...you couldn't be more right. I don't wanna be here anymore then you don't want me here, but hey, life sucks. A couple of snotty old people made me go here, really snotty people, you probably know them." Jess said sarcastically. With that he looked at Rory and nodded slightly and said "come on sis". They both walked away.

Paris, who still stood there in shock, looked at Madeline and Louise. "Did he call her sis?" she asked them. They both nodded at her slightly. Paris was the most confused she had ever been.

"Wow, you stood up to Paris and insulted my grandparents all at the same time" Rory said as she and Jess walked down the corridor. Jess stopped and looked at her "Is she the girl you were talking about?" he asked. Rory nodded.

It was lunch time at Chilton and Rory was at the counter while Jess sat at a table waiting for her.

A few minutes later Rory plopped herself down next to her brother. "Where's your lunch?" she asked him. "I'm not hungry" he replied.

"So, how are you finding it so far?" Rory asked him. He shrugged his shoulders "its ok I suppose, I still stick by what I said though, the kids that go here need some serious therapy". Rory laughed.

Rory and Jess were in the middle of a conversation when all of a sudden a body appeared in front of them. They both stopped to look up and see who it was. It was none other than Paris Gellar. She sat down and looked at them both.

"So, Rory, is there something you forgot to tell us when you first started Chilton?" Paris asked. Rory was confused and slightly frustrated.

"And what would that be Paris?" Rory asked her. Paris smiled, one of her evil grins. "Oh I don't know, it's just, I remember when your first started here you said you live in Farmville with your mother" Paris said cryptically.

Rory knew what she was getting at, she did tell them she lived there with her mother, but at the time, there was no Jess living there...oh boy!

"And your point being" Rory asked. Jess sat there in sheer amazement, he never knew how bitchy girls could be with one another, he had a pretty good idea, but this moment right here changed all that.

Paris continued "my point being, you never mentioned you had a brother". Rory could feel herself getting frustrated, normally when Paris would make her feel like this Rory would walk away, but it was lunch time, she had never been targeted at lunch time.

Jess decided he had sat and watched long enough, he leaned forward and looked directly at Paris. "So, what if I am her brother and she didn't tell you, why does it bother you? You must have a really boring life, to come to school and make someone's life a living hell just too momentarily escape from yours. It's kind of sad and slightly pathetic" he said.

She looked at Rory with daggers shooting form her eyes. Paris didn't know what to say. She just stood up and walked away. Rory turned to look at Jess. "Twice in one day you have confronted Paris and won, please, teach me your skills" she said to him smiling.

Jess put an arm around her and said "as long as I'm here, you don't need to learn my skills". Rory smiled at him.

I was the end of the day and the two teens looked exhausted. They met at the front gate and walked out to the main entrance together. As they stepped outside, they saw Lorelai standing by the car with three cups of coffee.

Rory dropped her bag at her mother's feet and hugged her. "Wow, déjà vu" Lorelai said smiling hugging her daughter back. Jess who was standing next to them had finished his coffee already and had started drinking Rory's. "Hey" she said turning to face him. As she tried to take it he turned away from her slightly and said "no, I need it".

"Rough day" Lorelai asked the teens. Rory huffed and replied "the usual plus two doses of Paris on top" Lorelai huffed and replied "wow, nice kid that Paris" Rory nodded but added "but, I had Jess there, he confronted her twice today...i'm beginning to admire him" she said smiling.

Lorelai smiled and looked at Jess who looked exhausted. "Wow, so you stood up to Paris on your first day. No wonder the need for coffee" she said pointing to the two cups he was holding.

Just as they were getting into the car Rory took her mother's coffee and began to drink it. "Hey" Lorelai said looking at her daughter. Rory took another sip and said "Jess took mine" with that she climbed into the back seat.

After the thirty minute ride home, they arrived back at the Gilmore/Mariano house. Lorelai walked over to the mail box and took out the small bundle of letters.

She flicked through them as she followed the kids into the house. "Rory, here, I think it's from your dad" she said handing the letter to her daughter.

"Bill, bill, wrong address, bill, oh Jess here, there's a letter for you" Lorelai said holding the envelope out to him.

He took and looked at it confused. Who would be writing to him and why? And who knew where he lived?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...Thank You x<strong>


	6. I Got Everything!

_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed...here is chapter 6...enjoy x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Jess opened the letter up and scanned it quickly. After going through it once, he read it again just to make sure he was reading it right. He stood with his mouth open slightly. Rory noticed and asked what was wrong. He broke out of his daze and looked at her.

"Nothing" he replied quietly, he turned almost zombie like and headed to his room. Rory went into the kitchen and walked over to her mother.

"I think there's something wrong with Jess" Rory said. Lorelai turned around and replied "what, why"?

Rory shook her head slightly, "I don't know but he read that letter you gave him then went all quiet and went up to his room".

Lorelai thought for a moment and said "maybe it was a letter from his mom; that would make him go quiet" Rory thought for a moment too and said "yeah but what if it wasn't from his mom, what if..." Lorelai stopped her daughter there.

"Sweets, if it is something that's upset Jess, we have to wait for him to tell us, if we pressure him into it he might not tell us at all" Rory nodded and kissed her mother goodnight.

It was 10am the next morning. Lorelai was at the inn and the teenagers were in their history class. Rory kept glancing over at Jess who hadn't opened his text book at all throughout the lesson. All he had done was stare at the empty desk in front of him.

The bell rang at the end of the lesson startling Jess out of his day dream state. Rory gathered her things then grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the empty quad.

He looked at her frowning "Rory, what are you doing" he asked her. She folded her arms and said "I want to know what's going on with you, you've been quiet all morning, you never said a word in the car and you didn't once pay any attention to our lessons so far, so what's up?"

Jess didn't deny that something was up, instead he just handed Rory a piece of paper that he had in his pocket. She took it from him and opened it out.

"For the attention of Mr Mariano regarding the estate of the late Mr Lucas Danes" she read aloud. She looked up at him wondering what it meant but all he said was "keep reading".

After finishing reading the letter she looked up at him and said "oh wow, um ok. Are you going to accept it?" Jess didn't answer.

He took the letter back off of her and said "c'mon, were going to be late for our next lesson" he began to walk off leaving Rory worried, confused and needing her mom.

It was the end of the school day and Lorelai was waiting at home for the two teens. She filled the coffee pot and got out a Chinese take-away menu.

The teens walked through the door, both silent. Lorelai walked over to them smiling but when neither looked at her and she saw their expressions she stopped.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asked them both.

Jess handed her the letter. After reading it, Lorelai sat next to Rory on the sofa and said the exact same thing her daughter had earlier that day. "Oh wow, um ok, are you going to take it?"

Jess spoke in a low tone but at least he spoke. "I don't know" he said. Lorelai read the letter again making sure she hadn't read it wrong.

"So, in the event of Luke dying I get you and you get the diner" Lorelai said. Jess just nodded. "I can't take the diner, who will run it, I can barely walk in the door let alone own the place" Jess said thinking about the situation.

"Luke's assets and estate have been handed over to me too" he added.

"Assets and estate" Lorelai asked. "All of his money and property" Jess said while nodding. "The diner, the shop next to the diner and his money...all of his money...all two million dollars worth of money"

Rory and Lorelai's mouths dropped.

Jess stood and looked at the girl's, it had been almost two minutes and neither had moved or said anything. He became restless and broke the silence.

"So..." he started, Lorelai jumped a little and turned to look at him. "Huh" she replied "what?" Rory asked still staring straight ahead.

"What am I gonna do" he asked. Lorelai stood up and walked over to him. "First, were all going to go in the kitchen, I need coffee and we need to have a family meeting". The teens nodded and followed her. She went straight to the coffee pot.

Rory and Jess had already sat down waiting for the meeting to start. After guzzling down her own personal high she sat down with them.

"Ok, so I guess the question is, what do you want to do about the diner?" Jess shook his head and replied "I don't know".

Lorelai then had an idea. "Well, why don't we keep Ceaser working there, he knows the customers and he knows the menu's by heart, and yeah he may not be the best cook" Rory chose that moment to chuckle and said "yeah his pancakes suck, no one makes pancakes like Lu..." then she stopped herself and realised what she had nearly said. She looked down at the table sad as did Lorelai and Jess.

Lorelai waited and then continued. "So like I said, why don't we keep Ceaser on and then just hire some extra help, I'm sure there is someone around town that could run the diner. I could pop in on my lunch break everyday to make sure that everything is ok while you two are at school".

"What about the shop next to the diner?" Rory asked. Lorelai replied "well that can stay open too. Taylor runs it pretty well and I could check on that as well, the business practically runs itself".

Jess and Rory nodded along to what their mother was saying. Jess then said "and the money?"

Lorelai smiled and said "kid, the money is yours, invest or save or something. You could pay for college when you finish high school. You could go on an around the world trip".

Rory looked excited "ooh, can I come?" she asked pouting slightly. Jess smiled and said "I don't know, I guess I like the idea of saving it, so then if I ever need anything then its there".

It was settled.

After having a Chinese takeout meal and mocking 'almost famous' much to Jess's upset, the Gilmores and the one Mariano went to bed for work and school the next day.

Despite his previous worry, Jess felt happier with the outcome of the meeting. The diner could still run he didn't have to be in it for it to make business; he knew that if he were to run it himself the diner would probably lose business. He smiled at the thought of Kirk running away when he learnt he was the new owner.

After a little while, he was asleep and ready for the next day of school.

_Tuesday Morning_

It was early in the morning and Rory had awoken in a crappy mood. She dragged herself into the kitchen and made some coffee. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and said "thank god, coffee, your brother has locked himself in the bathroom...again; I swear he puts so much gel in his hair I'm sure that if something were to blow into it, it would never come out" she giggles slightly at the end.

Rory didn't laugh, she just sighed. Lorelai looked at her confused. "Did you hear me?" Rory just nodded. "What's wrong?" Lorelai asked slightly concerned. "That letter I got, it was from dad. He wants to come for a visit and he wants to bring little miss perfect along with him. I just don't need him and his drama right now."

Lorelai knew how she felt, every time Chris decided to visit something always happens, a fight, a makeup, a kiss...more. Lorelai shook her head from the nasty thoughts.

Jess walked into the kitchen and began making some toast. "Ughh, finally" Lorelai said standing up and walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Jess noticed Rory's upset/angry face and asked her what was wrong. "My dad's coming to visit and he's brining princess pelvis with him" she replied while sighing. Jess looked at her and said "are they really that bad?"

Rory nodded and explained how Sherry had told Lorelai that she didn't want to get to know her and that she didn't want to be friends. She also told him how her father always promises Lorelai that he loves her and that they will start a fresh and then he runs away leaving them both hurt.

Jess felt angry for her. He knew what it was like not having a father, he had Luke but sadly Luke wasn't his biological dad. Some loser was.

Rory and Jess went on the bus to school. It was quiet; Rory still hadn't said much which made Jess feel worried and awkward. He knew Rory needed time to think and evaluate and process what she was feeling so he wasn't going to push her and make her speak if she didn't want to. He knew how much he hated it when he was forced to talk.

Rory went through her first few lessons and still had not spoken; she didn't put her hand up to answer questions in class that Jess knew she knew. Was it really that bad when her father came to visit?

As the bell rang, Jess took her by the arm and led her into a quiet part of the hall. "Are you sure your ok, you haven't spoken all day and seeing as how this school is full of snotty rich kids I don't really have anyone else to talk to and I've given you space all morning but I can't keep quiet forever as hard as they may be to believe" he smiled.

Rory did not say anything; instead she hugged him and sighed deeply into his shoulder. He hugged her back and began to worry more then what he already was. "Rory?" he asked.

She stood up straight and looked at him. "Is it wrong that I don't feel that my dad is my dad?" she asked him. Jess looked at her quizingly. "I mean I know my dad is my dad but he doesn't feel like my dad. He's never been there when I've needed him to be or wanted him to be and he has broken me and mum's hearts more times than I care to remember. The only real father I've ever had is Luke and it just feels weird to know that my dad is coming for a visit knowing that I don't feel like he's my dad". Jess raised a hand to stop her. "Rory, you're babbling".

Rory took a deep breath and nodded. "I know I'm babbling; I get like this when I'm pressured".

Like it or not though, on Thursday night, Christopher and Sherry would be at the Gilmore/Mariano house.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review :-)<strong>_


	7. Name Changing and College

**Chapter 7**

It was Wednesday and for Rory, it was going too quickly. School was nearly finished and Jess had been asked to go the grandparent's house before he went home.

Rory thought it were a bit strange that they didn't ask for her to go. She offered to go with Jess but he told her that he would be ok on his own, he asked her to go home and to have a big cup of coffee ready for him as he knew he would need it after seeing the Gilmore's.

Rory left Jess at the school gate and headed to the bus stop to go home. Jess walked to the bus stop on the other side of the road and waited for the one heading to Hartford.

He arrived outside the Gilmore mansion and stood there looking at it in all its yucky glory. He took a deep breath and walked to the door.

He weighed his options for a second:

- _Don't go in and just go home:_ Lorelai will get yelled at and will be upset

- _Don't go in and tell them he 'forgot':_ Lorelai will get yelled at and he will be called stupid

- _Go in and see them:_ Get yelled at by Lorelai

God, he sounded like Rory, making pro and con lists. He shook his head and rang the door bell. A timid maid answered the door; she just stood there looking at Jess saying nothing. "I'm here to see Emily and Richard" he stated. "Oh, right, sorry come in" she moved aside to let him in.

"Can I take your coat?" she asked. Jess just shook his head and said "no thanks, why don't you go hide in the kitchen". The maid smiled slightly and said "really, thank you" and she hurried off.

Jess smiled to himself. "Jess" Richard said once he had seen him. He and Emily walked over to the young man. "Mr and Mrs Gilmore" he said with a nod of his head.

"Oh please, were family, call us grandma and grandpa" Emily stated. Jess was a little shocked by her words but he just found himself nodding along to what she was saying.

"Come in, would you like a drink?" Richard asked, escorting the boy into the living room. "No thanks" Jess replied.

He sat down as did the elder Gilmores. "Well I suppose you're wondering why we asked you to come here today" Richard started. Jess again nodded. "Well, me and Emily were talking the other day and we were wondering what your plans are after you leave school?"

Jess felt like he had been put on the spot, he didn't know what he wanted to do when he left school, he didn't even like school, they were lucky he was attending at all.

"I haven't thought about it yet" he answered honestly. Richard nodded then continued. "Have you thought about what college you want to go to?" Jess didn't like where this conversation were going. "No not really" again he replied honestly, "I haven't really thought about going to college". With this last statement Emily and Richard both looked up at him shocked.

"Young man, you are attending Chilton and at the end of your schooling you are expected to go onto a prestigious college, you have the Gilmore name to uphold, Gilmores have been attending the best colleges throughout America for years and..."

Jess stopped him there by replying "but I'm not a Gilmore".

Emily sat up tall and decided it was her time to talk as Richard wasn't getting anywhere. "That's one of the reasons we asked you to come here today, we were thinking about contacting our attorney to get your last name legally changed to Gilmore. I mean, Lorelai has accepted you as her son, Rory as her brother and us as your grandparents, it only seems sensible to change your last name, to the family name".

Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so shocked he just replied "ooo...k" and he then began to repeat what Emily had said back to himself in his head.

"Brilliant, ill call Leland once were done here" Richard said smiling. Jess was confused, when did he answer? _Oh god, they think that when I said ok that i meant 'ok!'_

He was to shocked to say anything else, he was just about to tell Richard that he had misunderstood his answer when Emily said "so Jess, your grandfather and I were out the other day and we just happened to stop by some of the colleges around the area, we got you some brochures to look at" she then handed him a pile of college leaflets and books. He flicked through them quickly...Princeton, Harvard and Yale among others.

'_What the hell is happening here, they want me to change my name and go to college?'_

He was broken out of thought when Richard said "well, I have some calls to make and your grandmother has a D.A.R meeting she needs to attend so..."

Jess found himself standing and walking to the front door with Richard. It's like his body was moving on its own.

Richard patted him on the shoulder and said "we'll see you, Rory and your mother on Friday". Again Jess just nodded.

He walked outside and heard the door close behind him. _What just happened in there?_

He began slowly walking to the bus stop to go home.

While on the bus he processed all that had just happened; Ok, the changing of the name thing, he could kind of understand and to be honest he didn't really mind, he didn't like associating himself with his father and having his last name just made it a big reminder and he did see Lorelai as his mother so it would only be right that he have her last name.

As for the going to college thing, that was completely different, he hated school, he didn't want to be there now let alone do more schooling once school was done. His head felt like it was going to explode.

_At the crap shack_

"I'm going to call them" Lorelai stated. Rory looked at her mother and replied "mom, just wait until he gets home, he will tell us about it when he gets here".

Lorelai was uncomfortable with the fact that her parents had asked Jess to go and see them alone. It was there clever way of ganging up on him without anyone there to help him and she knew that he didn't want to ruin things seeing as they were so good, so he wouldn't yell, answer back or stick up for himself as he usually would.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone to call her parents Jess walked through the door.

Lorelai rushed over to him "so, what did they want, I'm dying here" she told him. He stood shaking his head slightly and began mumbling walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my God...they broke him" Rory said to her mother. Jess sat down and said "coffee". Rory handed him her cup that she was holding and watched as he took a huge gulp of the elixir of life.

"They want me to change my name, and then there were brochures; I don't want brochures, there boring reading materials and don't get me wrong I like reading but not brochures" he said looking upset.

"Hold on kid, you've got me confused, what about name changing and brochures?" Lorelai asked.

Jess then raised his voice slightly "my name, they want me to change my last name, to Gilmore and your dad was calling their lawyer when ide gone, that part I understand, that part I get and I don't really care about changing my name, but college, me at college, I don't even want to be at Chilton and they've already started planning my future without any of my say and I don't want to go to a peppy school, I'm not peppy, but now because of them I'm gonna be...peppy" he lay his head on his arms on the kitchen table.

Lorelai shook her head, how dare they do this to him. She couldn't believe how low they had sunk, making him got there on his own so they could team up on him.

"Rory, get me the phone" Lorelai said to her daughter. Jess's head shot up "don't call them" he said to his mother. "What, why?" she asked.

Jess then explained "you see, I was so shocked that when they said about changing my name I answered them with 'ooo...k' but I think they took it as 'Ok!' and now they are apparently changing my name".

Lorelai still shook her head, was he ok with changing his name? "Are you with changing your name?"

Jess shrugged "I don't really mind, I mean my last name is my dad's name and I don't know or like my dad so I guess I don't really care. I guess I'll feel like this is more legit, ya know, having the same last name as you and Rory".

Lorelai smiled at him. "And college" she added. "College is a year away" he replied. "I might change my mind, I doubt I will but you never know". Lorelai knew that he was just saying that so that she wouldn't yell at her parents.

"Jess they are manipulating you" she said getting slightly angry.

"I know I'm being manipulated. This is part of their evil plan to take over my life, abolish my free will and pull me into the Gilmore world, dress me in suits, show me off and ruin my life. Did I leave anything out?" Jess asked.

Lorelai squinted slightly and said "hmm, let me see. Manipulate, evil plan, no free will, suits, show you off. Nope, I think you've about covered it. Oh wait, did you call my parents the 'puppet masters'? Always call them the puppet masters".

Jess just shook his head.

"Look, you don't have to anything you don't want to do ok, if you want to keep your own last name then keep it, don't let them pressure you into changing it and if you really really don't want to go to college then you don't have to, I never went to college and I turned out ok"

Jess reassured her that the name changing was fine and that he would think about college.

After finishing up the conversation, they all began to clean the house as tomorrow, Chris and Sherry would be coming for their visit...oh the joy!

To be continued...


	8. The Visit From Hell

**Chapter 8**

_Thursday...Chris and Sherry day..._

Well, much to Rory's upset, Thursday had arrived. In just a few hours, her dad and the women he was dating were going to be sitting in her home. One of them would be ignoring her mother and the other acting like he is the world's greatest dad. Honestly he didn't even deserve the title of dad.

She went through her math lesson with no trouble but then she had her English class and she had to do an assignment with Paris, Madeline and Louise. What fun that was. Luckily for her, Jess was in her class, unfortunately though, he wasn't in her assignment group. Since the teacher found out that they were family he separated them in class. She was sure that Paris had something to do with it by the way she kept smirking at her.

Rory did what she always did; she bit her tongue and got on with her work; that was until Paris decided to make comments about Rory and her mother and Jess. Rory who was already in a bad mood began to freak out. She started yelling at Paris in front of everyone in the class. The teacher tried to calm her down but she just yelled at him too.

Eventually the teacher had to ask Jess to remove her from the classroom, he tried reasoning with her to make her leave but she just continued to yell, eventually he ended up half carrying half dragging her outside.

He plopped her down on her feet and looked at her. "What" she practically yelled at him in the hall way. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked her. He was shocked, he had never...ever seen her like that, sure he had seen her in a bad mood but he had never seen her explode on someone like that.

She sighed heavily and said "Paris, she was being impossible as always and I ignored her but then she started getting insulting towards you and to mom...i mean the bitchiness I will ignore but her insulting my family and our mother, I just lost it. I just don't need her and her drama today".

As they were talking in the hallway one of the students from their class walked outside. She knew Rory and would say hello to her from time to time. She walked over to her and asked if she were ok.

Rory nodded and thanked her for asking. The girl nodded back and said "the teacher asked me to call your mom to come and pick you up; I just thought you might want a heads up".

Rory thanked her again and sighed. "Great now moms coming and she will hear about my breakdown again". "Again" Jess asked.

"Yes again, I had a similar...outburst last year when a deer hit mom's jeep and I was late for my Shakespeare test and was told that I couldn't take it.

Jess nodded and smiled slightly. "Don't smile at me, it's not funny" she said also smiling slightly.

Jess had to go back to his lesson and Rory had to wait outside the headmaster's office for Lorelai.

After a forty five minute wait, Lorelai walked through the reception door and over to Rory. "Wow, were making this a yearly thing I see" Lorelai said concerned about her daughter.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just lost it, Paris was being impossible as usual and then she started getting insulting, towards Jess and to...to you and I don't know what happened. It was like I was yelling at her and I couldn't control myself".

"Well you managed to control yourself enough to go out in the hall and wait here" Lorelai answered. "Here yes, in class no, Jess had to kind of half carry half drag me out". Lorelai smirked slightly "what?" Rory nodded and said "yeah, I had to be carried out of class, god I'm insane, what's wrong with me?"

Lorelai felt bad for her daughter, she had been under alot of stress lately and now all of this with Chris was just making it worse.

After a long chat with the headmaster both Gilmore Girls were excused from his office. Jess was still in class and there was another thirty minutes until he was out, so Lorelai decided to take Rory to get a well deserved cup of coffee.

Jess stood waiting by the school gates for his mom and Rory to pick him up. While waiting, Paris approached him.

"Well, look who it is. Does Rory do that often cos' I'm starting to think she may have some anger issues there" Paris was pushing all the wrong buttons, did she really want to do this with him?

He listened to her ramble on and on and listened to her insults but said nothing, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Eventually, she had finished. She just stood there waiting for a response. Jess turned to look at her and said "Get out of my face".

Something in Jess's eyes and the expression on his face and the tone of his voice made Paris realise that maybe she shouldn't have done what she had. He looked dangerous, she would never admit it aloud but it scared her.

She walked off and Jess just stood there begging for his girls to hurry up.

"Aww, he looks so cute standing there in his uniform" Lorelai said as she pulled up to the school. "Don't ever tell him that, he'll burn it" Rory said smiling.

Jess saw them and walked over to where they had stopped. "Did you forget where the school was?" he asked slightly peeved getting in the back of the jeep.

"Sorry, we went to get coffee. Here, one for you" he nodded and took it. Lorelai didn't like it when he didn't talk, it reminded her of the times when she didn't really like him that much, when he was about fourteen.

Rory asked if he were ok. "Paris" he said taking another sip of his drink. "She decided to continue what she started after you left". "Wow, nice kid that Paris" Lorelai answered.

As they arrived home, Lorelai turned the ignition off and noticed a car in the driveway; Christopher's car.

"Dads here already" Rory asked upset. She couldn't even relax a little after getting home from school because there he and the barracuda were, sitting on the porch steps.

They all got out of the car and walked over to them. Chris and Sherry stood up. "Hey Lor" Chris greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. He kissed Rory on the cheek but she just stood there. That's when everything started going downhill.

"Lorelai, it was rude of you to leave me and Christopher waiting for you. If you were going to be late you could have at least called. Rory, how are you?" Sherry began.

"Don't talk to my mother like that" Rory snapped. Sherry looked shocked. Chris was about to say something but Sherry began raising her voice.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady, Lorelai you should be ashamed of yourself, letting your daughter talk to people like that, especially me, as your step mother I demand some respect" Sherry crooned.

Lorelai's mouth dropped as did Rory's. "You're not my step mother Sherry. You never will be. You are my father's girlfriends and that's it" Rory argued back. "Fiancée" Sherry shrieked, "I am your fathers Fiancée and that makes me your step mother".

Both of the Gilmore Girls then looked at Chris. "Me and Sherry, were...were engaged" he said with a look of embarrassment, shame and guilt.

"Who are you?" Sherry directed towards Jess who was standing at a distance from them all. "Excuse me?" he asked, slightly pissed that she would talk to a stranger like that.

"I said who are you?" Sherry asked again. "Not that it's your business but I'm Jess; I live with Rory and Lorelai. And who are you? Satan's mistress" he replied. Rory smiled, she liked that.

Chris looked at Lorelai. "What...what's going on? Wait, Jess? The same Jess that was driving Rory's car when he crashed it, that Jess" Chris yelled while squaring up to the kid.

"Chris don't" Lorelai shouted "Why not" he shouted back.

"Because he'd kill you" Rory told him as a matter a factly.

Chris was shocked; Rory had never talked to him like that before. Chris always believed her though; she would never lie to him. He took her word and backed away from Jess who was standing with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Why the hell is he living with you? I thought the guy from the diner was his guardian." Chris questioned.

Rory noticed how Jess stiffened as her father talked about Luke. "Dad I think you should go, and take her with you" Rory said pointing a finger at Sherry.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on. Lorelai I can't believe you would take in this...this trouble maker and let him live with you and our daughter after what he did to her".

"He didn't do anything to me, an animal ran out into the road and Jess swerved because I shouted at him not to run it over and that's how we got into an accident, it was much as my fault as it was his, maybe more so stop blaming him and get over it already" Rory told her father.

Chris shook his head "I still don't like the fact that he's living with you. After all the things I've heard about him i..."

"What have you heard...and from who" Lorelai asked. Chris realised that he had said too much and tried to avoid her question. She demanded that he tell her even though she had a pretty good idea who it was already.

"Your mom, Lor...she called and told me about him at the time of the accident, I thought you had more sense than to do something so...stupid".

Lorelai was shocked, she was anything but stupid. "Why the hell is he living with you?" Chris demanded again. Lorelai was upset, her heartfelt actions had been called stupid and now she had to talk about Luke.

"Luke, he...he...he was in an accident" she said sadly, a tear trickling down her cheek. "He was in an accident and he didn't make it and that's how Jess ended up living with us ok" she answered getting angrier and more upset by the second.

"Why are you so upset, were you sleeping with him or something?" Chris asked her bluntly. "Excuse me?" she asked more shocked then ever in her life.

"You're upset...crying even, so you must have been sleeping with him or something to be this upset, the thought of it is disgusting me, you and lumberjack man..." he said while pretending to quiver.

Jess exploded.

Rory watched him as she noticed him develop a twitch. His hand began to twitch slightly and his face looked blank but angry.

All of a sudden he lunged forward and speared Christopher to the ground. Sherry stood on the spot screaming her head off while Lorelai and Rory tried to get Jess off of Chris.

Lorelai grabbed her son around the neck and dragged him off of her ex boyfriend. He stood there enraged, blood boiling. He wanted to kill Chris.

Chris managed to get to his feet, as the girls thought it was over, Chris lunged at Jess and punched him. Rory watched as Jess wiped blood from his mouth. The old Jess then broke loose.

He grabbed Christopher around the throat and tackled him to the floor. He held onto him tight and squeezed as hard as he could.

Lorelai again dragged Jess off of Rory's father. As Jess stood there breathing heavily, trying to calm down, Sherry slapped him. "How dare you do that to him, he is my fiancé and you can't just..."

Sherry was quietened as Lorelai slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare hit my son" she yelled. Chris got to his feet and also received a smack from Lorelai.

"How dare you! You come here and start pointing fingers and making people feel bad and make accusations, ridiculous accusations and then you hit my kid, what the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at them.

"Lor..." Chris started but was stopped by Rory.

"Leave" she said as calmly as she could. Chris turned to look at her. He stepped forward to put a hand on her arm but she moved back.

"I don't see you in nearly a year, I speak to you once every two months and I get ridiculous Christmas cards from you and Miss crotch jockey over there and you think you can come here and have a say in me or moms life. You're crazy if you think that! You don't deserve the title of 'dad' you have never been there for me. When I lost my first tooth, it was my mom and Luke. When I first started school it was mom and Luke. When I got my first bike it was from mom and Luke who taught me how to ride it. He was more of a father to me then you will ever be. He was there for me and mom when we needed him most and you think you can come here to our town and insult us, the way we live and who we live with? You must need locking up in the crazy house if you think you have any say on what we do in our lives. You are merely a sperm donor in my eyes and that's all! I don't want to see you again, or speak to you again, or be hurt by you...again. So leave...take your trophy here with you and get out of our town. Take me off of your speed dial if I'm even on it and throw my pictures in the bin because you and me...were done!" Rory told him and then proceeded to walk past him and up the porch steps.

"Mom, Jess, come on. Didn't you ever learn not to talk to strangers" she asked them.

Christopher's mouth dropped slightly, she had a sharp tongue. He realised at that moment that he had lost Rory...forever. She rather preferred and dead man then her own father. It put things onto perspective and he realised he had to leave.

With a sad and guilty looking face, he walked over to his car with Sherry. They got in and drove away, not once looking back.

Rory stood on the porch and let out a tiny squeak. She wiped a stray tear from her face and looked at her mother and Jess.

"Mom, I think we need to fix Jess" she said while pointing to her brother wiping his still bleeding lip.

"Oh honey" Lorelai said while taking a closer look. "Does it hurt" she asked him. He shook his head and let her drag him inside to fix him up.

Lorelai was glad that it was Thursday, because tomorrow would be Friday, and Friday is the glorious Friday night dinners and her mother, a Mrs Emily Gilmore had alot of explaining to do!

To be continued...


	9. The Dinner After The Fight

**Chapter 9**

_Friday..._

Rory and Jess had an average to ok day at school. Rory had got an A* on one of her English exams and Jess actually enjoyed one of his class's topics...Hemingway.

Lorelai was quiet at work which worried Sookie and annoyed Michelle. She could not wait until seven o'clock where she could confront her mother and ask her how she dare inform Christopher of anything happening in her or Rory and now Jess's life.

Rory and Jess got home and found Lorelai practically buzzing. "Yay your home" she said while greeting them at the door.

"Ok, mommy has chosen your outfits and put them on your beds. Go get changed and we'll get ready to leave" she told them both.

The teenagers looked at each other. "But...it's only just gone four" Jess said to her. They were confused.

"Well, if you get ready now then you won't have to get ready later" she replied.

"Ok, mom, what's going on?" Rory asked.

"What, what would be going on, nothing is going on, I'm fine, everything is fine...now scoot scoot, get ready" she said trying to smack the teens legs to make them move quicker but both dodged her and went up to their rooms.

Once they were dressed (in their own choice of clothing) they sat on the couch and watched their mother pace back and forth.

"Mom, your making me dizzy; Sit down" Rory told her.

"Yeah, what's with you? You're being more...Lorelai...than usual" Jess said making Rory giggle.

"Ughh, why do you keep asking me what's wrong, I've already told you like a million times that there is nothing wrong ok...nope nothing wrong at all, everything is fine and dandy with me" she told them both while still pacing.

"Mom, you're practically vibrating, were going to find out sooner or later anyway so you might as well tell us now" Rory informed her mother matter of factly.

"Rory...my heart...there is nothing wrong so there is nothing to tell" Lorelai replied slightly annoyed.

"Ok...fine" both teens said.

They sat in silence the whole way to the Gilmore mansion; Jess and Rory occasionally glancing at each other and then at Lorelai but neither of them said anything.

Once outside, Lorelai parked the car rather sharply and excited before either of the teens had a chance to open either of their doors.

They both looked at each other with looks of concern and just as Rory was about to say something to her mother the front door opened.

"You're here, Richard their here" Emily shouted behind her. "Well come in, come in, Gretchen will take your coats".

"Another maid" Jess asked her.

"Unfortunately yes; Our last maid was too slow, it took her nearly two days to dust the living room. Two days, I wouldn't mind but this house is spotless, it only needed a quick refresher but no, two days" she explained to them.

The whole time she was talking about the maid, Rory noticed her mother just staring at her grandmother unblinking. Whatever was wrong with Lorelai, it had something to do with Emily Gilmore...again.

"Well, anyway, come into the living room. Rory, Jess a soda" she asked the teens who nodded.

"Lorelai, a martini" she asked her daughter.

Lorelai just stood staring at her mother.

"Lorelai, I asked if you wanted a martini" Emily repeated when Lorelai said nothing.

"No, mom, I don't think I will. I don't think we'll be staying that long" Lorelai informed her mother.

"What an earth do you mean you won't be staying that long? We have an agreement Lorelai; you come here for Friday night dinners you don't make appearances at Friday night dinners" Emily told her.

"Oh I know that mom. Trust me it's not something I can forget...you won't let me" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai, what an earth has gotten into you, why are you being so rude" Emily asked.

"Rude, why am I being rude...that's a good question mom, I don't know, why am I being rude? Rory, Jess do you know why I'm being rude?" Lorelai rambled.

"Lorelai..." Emily started.

"I'll tell you why I'm being rude mother. Where the hell do you get off contacting Christopher and telling him about me and Rory's lives? If he wanted to know so badly he could pick up the phone or write a letter or visit but no, he chooses to stay away and I'm glad. I'm glad because whenever he comes to visit he leaves and either me or Rory end up being left in tears. And to find out that you've been badmouthing Jess behind our backs, where do you get off doing something like that?" Lorelai yelled.

"I thought that he had a right to know, Rory is his daughter after all" Emily told her.

"No, no...You do not get to that mom. If there is something that Chris needs to know then me or Rory would tell him. It's not up to you to pick and choose what he does and doesn't know about us or our lives".

Rory and Jess watched as the Gilmore women yelled at each other. "So this is what's been eating away at her" Jess leaned in and whispered to Rory who just nodded in reply.

"I've just got off the phone with Reginald Miller and he...why are you two standing there with those sour looks on your faces" Richard asked stepping into the room.

"Oh nothing, just another Lorelai moment" Emily informed her husband. "Aghh" he said nodding in understanding.

"Excuse me...another Lorelai moment. What's another Lorelai moment? Me telling you that you do not talk about me or my kids to Christopher or to anyone for that matter" she asked aloud.

"Lorelai Christopher is Rory's father; he had a right to know those things. I'm sorry if you feel cheated or exposed in anyway but what else is new. You do not however young lady, come into our home and attack your mother like that" Richard said raising his voice.

"Am...am I in the twilight zone here? Are you two hearing yourselves right now? What would you do if I stared contacting people you know and talking to them about you behind your backs" Lorelai questioned.

"You'll do no such thing young lady" her father told her,

"Why not? I'm just keeping them up on current events just like you were doing with Christopher right dad. You really don't see how this affected any of us. You don't care that Chris came to our home yesterday and made Rory cry again. You don't care that his girlfri...i'm sorry, fiancée insulted all of us. You don't care that a full grown man punched Jess in the face and then let his women slap him too. Is that all ok to you" she shouted.

"You do not have the right to tell anyone anything about us ever. If you can't respect that then I'm sorry but were done here" Lorelai said while going to get her coat.

"Kids, get your coats, were leaving" she told them.

They both complied with no arguments.

"Now see here Lorelai. Our agreement is a Friday night din..."

"Screw your Friday night dinner" she told her parents and then proceeded to open the door and slam it shut behind her.

She walked almost zombie like to the car and started to drive away before Rory had even shut her side door.

The whole way home Rory and Jess exchanged glances.

What neither of the Gilmore girls knew, was that Jess was starting to think that him living with them was beginning to become a burden and he didn't want them to resent him.

He had his own money now and he could make it on his own.

What neither Gilmore Girl knew, was that Jess was thinking about moving out of the house and maybe Stars Hollow for good.

To be continued...


End file.
